Confusion and Dancing III: Into Oz
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: Where are the CD girls going now? Well, after their adventures on the Deserted Dessert Island and in space with the Star Wars heros, they're headed INTO OZ! It was an accident... They meant to go to Earth to find Evil Evil Evil Lizzie Cartwright/Darth Lizard. But now they're battling MORE Violet Dagger Members! Part 3 in a series.
1. Prologue

**CONFUSION AND DANCING III: INTO OZ**

**Prologue**

Dramatis Persona (a very helpful cast of weirdoes), by Fiyero Tigelaar, Swankified Prince (Commentary by Elphaba Thropp)

_**Fiyero Tigelaar:**_ (Important people first, right?) Fiyero is ME! I am sometimes called "Fiyero the Wonderful" or "Fiyero the Totally Sexy" or "Fiyero the So-Amazing-It's-Blinding" or "Fiyero the so-totally-awesome-that-we're-afraid-that-the-human-race-might-die-out-'cause-of-all-the-awesomeness."

**Elphaba: You do mean 'Fiyero the So-Stupid-it's-stopped-being-funny-years-ago,' right?**

**Fiyero: No, that is NOT what I meant!**

_**Elphaba Thropp:**_ Elphaba (called Fae by me and only me) is the most beautiful woman in the world. Any world! She is a totally hot shade of green-

**Elphaba: Yero?**

**Fiyero: Yes my sweet?**

**Elphaba: Shut it.**

_**Peter Charles:**_ Peter is from this strange world called Earth that no one's ever heard of. He is _in love_ with Taylor Yen (see below). He is very good at playing the violin. Also, he died but then when he died he said he met this BIG LION and Summer was like, "OMG, you met ASLAN." And he was like, "I guess, but he said I had to come back and help my friends." So now he's alive again! Peter has Jedi Powers, whatever that means.

**Elphaba: it means you can feel living things and use that power to move thing with your mind, to see the future, and to influence the weak minded.**

_**Meg Zhong:**_ Meg is an Earth girl who also has the Force (Jedi Powers)! I would like to point out Fae and I have this Force thing too. Meg is dating Lane Oberman (See below) and is best friend with Taylor Yen ( also see below)! and Brandi Winsome (SEE! BELOW!). And Daisy Munroe (BELOW!). She takes dance class with Summer Jacobson (BELOW BELOW BELOW!) on Earth. Meg usually is the main recorder of our many adventures.

_**Brandi Winsome:**_ Brandi can kill you with her brain. Seriously. She's done it before. (She can be scary sometimes…)

**Elphaba: No she's not.**

**Fiyero: Yes she is.**

**Elphaba: No. She's not.**

**Fiyero: To me she is.**

Brandi was in love with this guy named Brad but then he died, so sad. She is friends with Taylor Yen (SEE. BELOW.) and Meg Zhong (look up!) and Daisy Munroe (BELOW BELOW!), and used to take dance classes from Miss Britt and Miss Steph back on Earth. She likes to write, and once and a while, even writes something about our merry misadventures! She, too, has the Jedi Force thing! (Everyone has it, get used to it.)

_**Taylor Yen:**_ Taylor doesn't like me. It's so weird, I mean, WHAT'S NOT TO LIKE? Taylor is from Earth and takes dance classes from Summer (BE! LOW!), and is IN LOVE with Peter Charles (Aboooovvveeee!), and is friends with Meg and Brandi and Daisy (Above! Above! Below! Isn't that weird?). Guess what? She has the Force. Yeah. You get it.

_**Daisy Munroe:**_ Daisy is friend with Taylor and Brandi and Meg. Her boyfriend is AJ (see BEEELOOOOW!) And she likes to read and write.

_**Lane Oberman:**_ From Earth. Has the Force. Is in love with Meg (ABOVE). Yep. If Meg were writing this, she'd probably say he has dreamy blue eyes and tousled dark brown hair. But I'm not Meg so I'm not saying any of that.

Oh… wait. Oops.

_**Summer Jacobson:**_ Summer is a dance teacher from Earth. She is MADLY in love with Carl Jacobson, her husband. (I say MADLY because we've walked in on them only 525,600 times! Seriously. A lot!)

**Elphaba: It was not 525,600 times!**

**Maureen: OR THE WAY THAT SHE DIIIIEEEEEEDDDD!**

**Fiyero: It so was.**

**Elphaba: It wasn't 525,600, though! That's like once for every minute!**

**Maureen: HOW DO YOU MEASURE, MEASURE A YEAR?**

**Fiyero: okay, maybe not **_**exactly**_** that many times, but it was A LOT! A LOT!**

**Maureen: IN DAYLIGHTS, IN SUNSETS, IN MIDNIGHTS, IN CUPS OF COFFEE?**

**Elphaba: Well, yes, it's no wonder she's pregnant.**

**Maureen: HOW ABOUT LO-OO-OOO-OVE? HOW ABOUT LO-OO-OOO-OVE?**

Yeah. Summer also has the Force and is pregnant with her and Carl's first kid.

_**Carl Jacobson:**_ He's Summer husband and is from Earth and has the Force and is the father of Summer's kid and all. He is VERY tall. Very, very tall. I once hear Taylor and Meg talking about him:

*Flashback…*

_Meg: What do you think about Carl?_

_Taylor: He's SO TALL!_

_Meg: Yeah, but do you think he's hott?_

_Taylor: Kinda._

_Meg: KINDA? What does that mean, KINDA? KINDA as in, like, Luke Skywalker or KINDA as in Kevin Jonas? I mean, KINDA? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?_

_Taylor: I don't know! What do you think he's hott?_

_Meg: Eh. Kinda._

*End Flashback…*

_**AJ Morris:**_ He is fifteen years old and his Daisy's boyfriend. He has the Force too. And he does highland step dancing or whatever.

_**Maureen Johnson:**_ She looks just like Elphaba! Only not green! And not as hot! But she has the Force! And is from Earth! And I don't know why everything ends with an exclamation thingie! Aaahhh!

**Elphaba: You are so weird sometimes.**

**Fiyero: Sometimes?**

* * *

**In case you missed the latest installment of Confusion and Dancing… and the first one too: by Meg Zhong (With unhelpful commentary by Fiyero Tigelaar and helpful commentary by Brandi Winsome****,**** Taylor Yen****,**** Daisy Munroe, and Peter Charles)**

**Peter: This is the story of how I died….**

Once Upon a Time… Me (Meg), Taylor, Brandi, Summer and our crushes/boyfriend/significant others WHEN THE CRUISE SHIP STARTED SINKING! (Side note, our crushes/boyfriends/significant others are Lane, Michael, Brad, and Carl… at this time)

**Fiyero: Talk about us!**

**Brandi: She will, shut up for a second.**

So everyone got into life boats and we ended up on a deserted island- MADE OF DESSERT! It was awesome! The sand was made of sprinkles and the grass was licorice whips! Meanwhile, in Oz, Fiyero and Galinda were goofing off while Elphaba was trying to learn a teleportation spell and so it backfired (or misfired, really) and they ended up on the island too! With Mark Cohen! From RENT!

There were other people from the cruise ship with us too. Like our friend Renee and her boyfriend Ryan; and Rain and Liz Sutton; and Joe Solomon!

Then we found this awesome beach villa to live in and everything was hunky-dory

**Taylor: 'Hunky-dory'?**

**Fiyero: Oooh! I like that phrase! Hunky-dory! It's fun to say! Hunky-dory!**

AS I WAS SAYING, everything was great until these weird pirates turn Rain and Joe evil! And then they kidnapped all the girls but we escaped by fighting them through dance! Then they kidnapped all the boys. And we learned that Renee was really the daughter of Joe Solomon and Abby Cameron! I KNOW!

**Brandi: It was amazing!**

**Taylor: I know right? Our friend turned out to be-**

**Meg: Super Spy **_**Royalty!**_

After that we met Amelia Earhart who had crash-landed on the deserted dessert island years and years ago, but it turned out that the island had magical properties so no one ever aged there! Then we all went to rescue the boy who were being held hostage by JACK SPARROW! SO there was this big battle and Jack Sparrow got turned into a butterfly! YES! A BUTTERFLY!

**Fiyero: We totally could have rescued ourselves if you'd given us enough time!**

**Taylor: But you weren't even there!**

**Brandi: Yeah! The pirates threw you over broad so you went and watched Glee!**

**Daisy: I wasn't there, so… yeah.**

So then Amelia fixed her airplane and we _were going_ to fly home but THEN Renee and Ryan and Joe and Rain and Liz and Hank (the island's dancing fencer-

**Fiyero: THIS DOES **_**NOT**_** MEAN DANCING WHILE PUTTING UP FENCES. But that would be cool.**

Yeah. Then they all jumped off the airplane! And Galinda said some sort of spell and she and Mark disappeared and were replaced by Maureen Johnson! Next Amelia's airplane hit a storm and we landed on the roof of the Millennium Falcon!

**Taylor: it was AWESOME.**

So it turns out that Han Solo, Leia Organa, and Luke Skywalker were on their way to this Star Destroyer called _The Jedi's Angel_ that was captained by Anakin Skywalker who was once Darth Vader but then Luke turned him back to the light side and restored his hot-Hayden-Christenson-ness! And then Brandi's dance teachers (Miss Britt and Miss Steph) FELL FROM THE SKY! THEN we learned that everyone had the Force! So Luke and Anakin wanted to teach us all to be Jedis but Anakin thought he could FEEL Padme in the Force like if she was alive! AND had the Force! BUT THEN Elphaba accidentally used magic to *POOF* Michael away! (We still don't know where he went!) And when she tried to bring him back she brought PETER CHARLES instead! SO we went to find her and she was on Kashyyyk with all the Wookies. Then we went to Naboo to train as Jedis and… hide, kinda, because everyone could feel this GREAT EVIL out there in the Force and we needed to learn how to fight. But before we went Steph and Britt decided to stay and teach the storm troopers how to dance. AND our friend Daisy showed up! AND AJ!

BUT THEN LUKE SKYWALKER FELL IN LOVE WITH AMELIA EARHART!

So we all were learning to be Jedi on Naboo when Summer and Carl got into this big fight which was weird because they never fought! But then Carl fell and hit his head and got amnesia! Summer fell apart after that so everyone was trying to fix Carl's head and help Summer not be so down and depressed AND THEN CARL DISAPPEARED! He ran off with his light saber and that didn't help anything! If fact it made Summer worse!

**Brandi: Oh my gosh. I love this part!**

**Daisy: but everything BAD happens here!**

**Brandi: Yeah, but I like the plot twist, it was so… random.**

Then Summer disappeared and a ransom note appeared in her place!

**Taylor: I still have no clue how they kidnapped her! I mean, she was asleep in our room!**

**Brandi: I know! We'd pushed all the beds together too!**

**Taylor: She disappeared from in **_**between**_** Meg and I! Seriously!**

**Meg: I KNOW!**

**Daisy: So weird.**

Yeah, so we organized a rescue mission and stormed this secret palace that no one had ever heard of on Naboo and Carl had turned Sith! But what was worse was that his Master was DARTH LIZARD!

**Brandi: Who is Lizzie!**

**Taylor: Yeah, from Earth!**

**Meg: She hates us!**

**Fiyero: Wow!**

So yeah! This girl from Earth (who doesn't like us) was a Sith! Who'd turned our dance teacher's husband to the dark side and was now trying to kill us! SO then we fought this BIG BATTLE and saved Carl from the dark side but Darth Lizard escaped. But in the battle Brad Winters, who was Brandi's boyfriend, sacrificed himself so we all could escape! YEAH! HE DIED! SO DID PETER!

**Daisy: It was sad.**

**Taylor: So sad.**

**Brandi: good thing I wasn't in love with him anymore****.**

**Meg: BRANDI!**

Oh yeah. _And_, it turns out that, the reason they kidnapped Summer was not just to lure us to save her so they could kill us, it was ALSO because _she was/is pregnant!_

**Taylor: EEEEEEEEEE!**

**Meg: I KNOW! IT'S AWESOME!**

**Brandi: IT'S SO EXCITING!**

**Daisy: You guys!**

So we KNEW we had to catch her. Lizzie, not Summer. Summer was with us the whole time. Well, except when she was captured.

But first we had to go to Luke and Amelia's wedding! So Luke Skywalker and Amelia Earhart (Now Amelia Skywalker!) got married. BUT THEN, Peter appeared again! Because he DIED but then he meet Aslan and Aslan told him that he needed to come back and help us! And Luke and Anakin and Padme and Leia and Han decided that it would be best if we went to catch Darth Lizard so they took us to what everyone thought was Earth. Because that's where Lizzie went.

But it wasn't Earth. And that's were our story starts.

* * *

**So…? What do you think? Intriguing? **_**Review worthy?**_** Just press that little button down there… Right there… yeah, that one! Elphaba?**

**Elphaba: Jedi Annie Scrambler does not own Wicked, RENT, the Gallagher Girls, Star Wars, or The Chronicles of Narnia.**

**JAS: Thank you! All who review get punch!**

**Summer: What's in the punch?**

**Elphaba: Lemons and melons and pears.**

**Summer: Oh my!**


	2. There's no place like home right Elphie?

**CHAPTER ONE: THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME, RIGHT ELPHIE?**

"Holy crap," I said looking at the looming building in front of us, "This is sooo not Earth."

"It's Shiz!" Elphaba exclaimed, "We're in Oz!"

"There's no place like home!" Fiyero cheered, "Right Elphie?"

"Yeah…" she looked at him like that was the craziest thing she'd ever heard, "…Sure…"

"This is Oz?" Brandi asked bouncing up and down, "THAT IS SO COOL!"

"I KNOW!" I shrieked.

"You guys," Daisy said shaking her head, Taylor rolled her eyes.

"We should go up to the city," Carl said, "It looks like it might rain."

"Ooooh that would be bad, right Elphie?" Summer said, wide-eyed.

"Uuummm, I guess…" Elphaba shrugged, walked up to the gate and pulled the rope.

"HEY! WHO PULLED THE ROPE?" a voice demanded.

"I did," Elphaba said, "Now open up."

"WHY should I open the gate for YOU?" a little man pressed.

"I'm Elphaba Thropp, the Beautifully Tragic, from Shiz."

"HOW do I know you're REALLY from Shiz and not LYING?"

"Ring them and ask if they're missing a green girl."

"But what if I DON'T WANT TO ring them?"

"I can ring them."

"HOW would YOU do THAT?"

"Let me in and I shall."

"Well…" the guard guy who was leaning out a window considered this, "All right, come on in, all of you!"

So we went in, because Elphaba is smart and the guard guy is really stupid. I'm not just saying that, look what happened next: we walked in and the guard said, "Now, what are you doing here again?"

"You invited us in," Elphaba replied coolly, "I need to get back to Shiz, my boyfriend and I are students."

"THAT'S ME!" Fiyero screamed.

"Oh! That's great! Good to see kids getting a good education these days! So many of them are only interested in those Animal race things," Guard-Guy said.

"Hmmm…" muttered Elphaba, "Well, we'd better get going."

"Yes! Yes! Go to school! Good bye! Good bye!"

We waved to Guard-Guy and walked into the city.

* * *

YO YO YO! YERO the awesome here! We are in OZ again! Fo'shizzle!

Whatever _that_ means.

Anyway we walk into the city and Brandi was all like, "OOOH a CANDY STORE! We should TOTALLY GO IN!"

But Fae was all, "No. I don't have any money, Brandi."

Then there was this voice behind us that said, "Elphaba? Fiyero?"

And a girly voice said, "You're back!"

TURNS OUT the first person was Nessarose and the second voice was Boq!

"Well," Maureen licked her lips," What do we have here?"

"This is Boq," Elphaba introduced, "and this is my sister Nessarose."

"Who are you guys?" Boq asked, looking at… everyone.

"Boq, Nessie, this is Maureen, Summer and Carl, Daisy and AJ, Meg and Lane, Taylor and Peter, and Brandi."

"When's your 'and'?" Nessa asked.

"There's no and for me, I'm available," Maureen purred, looking at Nessarose.

"What about Joanne? In New York?" Meg half-whispered.

"She's in _New York_, I'm in _Oz,_" Maureen said, like that answered everything.

"He died," Brandi said simply.

There was that awkward silence that befalls once you mention the dead. (Do you like that word? "Befalls"? Elphie taught me!)

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hu."

"Yeah."

"FAT PENGUINS!" I yelled.

"What?" Boq asked.

"Fat penguins break the ice!" I cried, "DUH."

"Oh."

"So, _Nessie_," Maureen walked over to Nessarose's chair, "You… single?"

"Unfortunatly," Nessa said staring at Boq.

"So, Fifi- I mean Fiyero," Boq whispered, "That Maureen girl? Is she single?"

"Um. I don't know. You don't think she looks like Fae?"

"What? Who? Oh Elphie, no. Elphaba is just a green girl, Maureen is a _goddess_."

"Um," I shifted from one foot to another awkwardly.

"Oh, dear," Summer said grabbing Carl's arm, "Would it be possible to get something to eat? I haven't eaten all day, and I'm kind of eating for two."

"Yeah, I'm hungry too," Daisy said.

"Yay! Food!" Meg cheered.

"Oooh! Magnet idea!" Taylor said.

"Candy?" Brandi asked Summer hopefully.

"Ha ha, more like _real_ food."

"Candy is REAL FOOD!"

"Can I sit with you, _Nessie_?" Maureen asked.

"Uh, I guess…"

"May I sit with _you_, Miss Maureen?" Boq said, bug-eyed.

"Yeah, whatever."

So we went off to rustle up some grub!

Whatever _that_ means.

* * *

**Transcript of Lunch, typed by Meg Zhong** **(okay, it's really a transcript of everyone waiting in line for lunch at Shiz, but, whatever)**

Meg: Wow, it's a good thing we still have or datapads, otherwise we wouldn't be able to record our merry misadventures!

Taylor: Who are you talking to? Our "Merry misadventures"? Who says stuff like that?

Meg: Um, I do.

Fiyero: So dude, what's for lunch?

Boq (confused at the usage of the word "dude"): Uuuuhhh… What?

Nessarose: He wants to know what we're eating, Boq dear.

Boq (inches away from Nessarose): umm.. we have bear sandwiches? And sala-

Elphaba (angry): BEAR sandwiches? Are you sure they're not Bear sandwiches?

Boq: Uuum, we also have salad? I think. You'll have to see once we reach the front of the line.

Summer: BEAR SANDWICHES? Who would eat a poor little BEAR?

Elphaba: MY POINT EXACTLY!

Meg: Actually bear really isn't that good-

Summer: YOU'VE EATEN BEAR?

Meg: …Maybe?

Maureen: So, Nessie, you go to college here at Shiz?

Nessarose: …yes.

Maureen: and what are you studying?

Brandi: Seriously, for this being Oz, they have a total lack of candy! I thought it grew on trees or something.

Daisy: So you're really over Brad?

Brandi: Yes, it went on waaay to long.

Lane: When you died, did you see a bright light or anything?

Peter: Well, yeah, kinda. But I think I was that Lizzie Lizard- whatever her name is- slicing me with her lightsaber.

AJ: But we all saw her cut you down, how come you're okay now?

Peter: The lion healed me.

Taylor: How do you type on that thing AND walk in line at the same time?

Meg: It's a gift.

Fiyero: …and then I said, "That isn't an ARTICHOKE?"

Boq: I don't get it.

Fiyero: Well it's just that the first guy was in a garbage can and…

Daisy: This line is SO LONG!

Taylor: I know, right?

Peter: And he breathed on me and-

AJ: Did is smell?

Peter: Did what smell?

Lane: Aslan's breath.

Peter: …noooo. So anyway he breathed on me and I was healed…

Elphaba: Holy Shiz! What is taking that girl so long! It's a really simple decision, rye or wheat! YOU JUST CHOSE WHEAT! IT IS WAAAAY HEALTHIER!

Maureen: You said you were single, right? You know, I'm single, too.

Nessarose: Well, actually, I've got my eye on this person-

Maureen: Mmm… I do too.

Nessarose: Uuumm…

Boq: Wait, so the first guy said, "CHEESE" and then the other guy says "Isn't that an artichoke"?

Fiyero: YES! DO you get it know?

Boq: No.

Elphaba: I. Have. A. Stupid song. Stuck. In. My. Head!

Nessarose: What song, Elphie?

Elphaba: *Mumbles something*

Nessarose: What?

Maureen: DID YOU SAY "WHIP MY HAIR"?

Elphaba: SHUSH!

Maureen: Oh my gosh! That's so funny! I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH; I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH!

Elphaba: SHUT UP!

Boq: My I ask you something, Fiyero?

Fiyero: Ask away, Boq my man!

Boq: What happened to Miss Galinda?

Fiyero: she poofed away with this weird scarfy dude named Mark Cohen. Sorry Boqqy, she's gone. G.O.N.E. gone.

Boq: may I ask you something else?

Fiyero: is it how I get my hair so fabulous? Because that's a really easy one, all you do is curl it with a currying iron then you get a straightener and-

Boq: No that's not is.

Fiyero: Oh.

Boq: Is Miss Maureen single?

Fiyero: uh…

Maureen: I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH!

Taylor: OMG. Finally! The front of the line!

RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY AWAY WAY WAAAY AWAAAYY! IT'S THE FISH LADY! SHE IS OUT TO GET ME! HAAALLLLPPPP!

Pardon Fiyero, he is freaking out because after lunch we were walking around the courtyard outside the girls' dorms and a voice said-

NOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S TOO HORRIBLE! BECAUSE IT WAS _MORRIBLE!_

* * *

**AAAAAHHHHHH! MORRIBLE! What will happen next? Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Fiyero: You are evil, leaving us there with fish-face.**

**JAS: HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Summer: OOOOH! And since Phantom asked for food, all who review will get French fries! Or if you're, like, REALLY WEIRD and don't like French fries **_**or something crazy like that**__**,**_**you can have green beans or something….**

**Nessarose: Taylor and Phantom get punch for their efforts.**

**JAS: Maureen?**

**Maureen: Jedi Annie Scrambler does not own Wicked or Rent or Narnia or anything else that isn't hers. Oh, and hi Phantom!**

**Elphaba: Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter Two: The SelfLocking Closet

**CHAPTER TWO **

YES! It was Madame Morrible, the headmistress of Shiz. She glared at us.

"Miss Elphaba, Mr. Fiyero, I see you have found your way back to us. But without Miss Galinda?"

"Yeah, she poofed away," I said, hiding behind Elphie.

"Poofed?" Horrible Morrible asked, "Ahh, well, that IS too bad. She had so, so much potential. Where did you go? And how did you get back?"

Elphaba looked around nervously, "Ah, we were on a deserted island, that wasn't so deserted."

"It was desserted!" I chimed in.

"Hm? What was that Mr. Fiyero?" Morrible leaned over me.

"Ah, I, er, um… IT'S ALL BOQ'S FAULT!"

"What? I just got here! Or rather, YOU just got here! I didn't do anything!" Boq cried.

"No one is at fault," Fae said, "There were these other people on the island-" she motioned around the table, "-and there were… oh well, long story short, we're here now!"

"What is this 'island' you speak of?" Morrible asked.

"You don't know what an island is?" Summer asked.

"They don't have islands here," Meg whispered, "Oz is land locked."

"Oh."

"An island this land mass surrounded by water," Elphaba explained.

"And how does all that water come to be around your land mass Miss Elphaba?" Morrible presses.

"Erm… It, ah, the water you see…"

"Yes?"

"The same way the water in Kellswater and Mossere came to be there," Elphaba said stiffly.

"Ah, very well. And your companions?" Morrible raised an eyebrow at the rest of our motley crew.

"We seek refuge, Miss Madame Morrible ma'am," Brandi declared standing up, "We are on the run from an evil band called the Violet Dagger. They want us dead and Summer's baby alive."

"What baby? I don't see a baby,"

"I, um, haven't had my baby yet," Summer said, "I just found out I was pregnant a week or so ago."

"I see…"

"The Violet Dagger will stop at nothing to capture and kill us! You must give as refuge!" Brandi cried.

"Of course, of course!" Morrible said, "Come this way, all of you. You may stay in the dorms. We have a share-dorm on the girls' side that will be suitable for you young ladies and another share-dorm on the boys; side that will be perfect of you young men. Come this way, come this way!"

We followed her into the girls' dorm.

* * *

**Singing that was annoying that happened RIGHT UNDER MY WINDOW. It was soooooo annoying.**

Boq: Miss Maureen?

Maureen: Yes? What is it?

Boq: I would like to sing you a song…

Maureen and Nessarose: a what?

Boq: a… SONG! _Your eyes, your eyes make the stars look like they're not shining! Your hair, your hair falls perfectly without her trying! You're so beautiful! And I could tell you every day! I know, I know when I complement you__,__ you won't believe me-_

Maureen: actually, no I'd believe you. I am perfect.

Nessarose: Wha-wha-what are you DOING Boqqie?

Boq: Hush Nessa! I'm SINGING! to Maureen! _It's so, it's so sad tot think that she won't see what I see, but every time she asks me 'do I look okay?' I saaayyyy-_

Maureen: NESSAROSE! THIS IS FOR YOU! _WHEN I SEE YOUR FACE! THERE'S NOT A THING THAT I WOULD CHANGE! BECAUSE YOU'RE AMAZING! JUST THE WAY YOU ARE!_

Boq: WHAT?

Nessarose: WHAT?

Boq: MAUREEN! _WHEN YOU SMILE! THE WHOLE WORLD STOPS AND STARES FOR A WHILE-_

Maureen: -_BECAUSE YOU'RE AMAZING, JUST THE WAY YOU ARE!_

Nessarose: Boq!_ Why don't you looove me? Touch me! Tell me I'm your everything, the air your breathing! Why don't you looove me? BAAABY! Open up your heart tonight 'cause I could be all that you need, ooooh oh, why don't you love me? Why don't you love me?_

Maureen: Oh Nessie! _See you're just too scared, to tell me the truth, because your heart, it can't take anymore! Broken and bruised! Longing for ME and I don't know what you're waiting for!_

Boq: Mo! _Left on the sidelines! Caught at a redlight! Waiting for my time, so just tell me-_

ALL THREE OF THEM, Boq, Maureen and Nessarose: _WHY DON'T YOU LOOOVE ME? TOUCH ME! TELL ME I'M YOUR EVERYTHING, THE AIR YOU'RE DON'T YOU LOOOVE ME? BAAABY! OPEN UP YOUR HEART TONIGHT, 'CAUSE I COULD BE ALL THAT YOU NEED! WHY DON'T YOU GIVE ME A REASON? PLEASE TELL ME THE TRUTH. YOU KNOW THAT I'LL KEEP BELIEVIN' 'TIL I'M WITH YOOOOU! SO WHY DON'T YOU LOOVE ME? KISS ME! I CAN FEEL YOUR HEART TONIGHT! IT'S KILLING ME!_

Fiyero (me, from out my window): OH MY OZ! SHUT UP!

* * *

_**Texts, to and from, in and out of The Self Locking Closet:**_

**EnPointe22:** HELP!

**WordDancer21:** OMG! WHAT IS IT? ARE YOU OKAY? IS IT THE VIOLET DAGGER? IS IT THE BABY? WHAT'S WRONG?

**DanceGirl44:** Jeeze Meg, stop freaking out. Summer probably just spilled her smoothie or broke a nail or something.

**SapphireRose:** Maybe an alien race that looks JUST LIKE green bean fingers jumped out of the kitchen and is trying to KILL US ALL!

**EmeraldDaisy15:** Really Brandi? Green Bean Finger Aliens?

**SapphireRose:** Yes, Daisy, Green Bean Finger Aliens. It COULD happen.

**EnPointe22:** Carl and I got locked in a closet!

**SapphireRose:** Wha…?

**DanceGirl44:** LOL!

**EmeraldDaisy15:** Ha ha ha ha!

**WordDancer21: **What, pray tell, were you two doing in a CLOSET, may I ask?

**EnPointe22:** No, Meg, you may NOT ask why we were/are in a closet. Just please come get us out! It's a SELF-LOCKING CLOSET!

**WordDancer21:** Le Gasp!

**DanceGirl44: **LOL, Meg.

**EmeraldDaisy15:** Where are you?

**EnPointe22:** In a closet.

**SapphireRose:** REALLY?

**EnPointe22:** This is Carl. We are in the girls' dorm hall, on the third floor.

**DanceGirl44:** Okay, we'll come and get you out.

**EnPointe22:** You'd think that they WOULDN'T have Self-Locking closets in collages, what with the students messing around and such.

**WordDancer21:** Uuhh… that that Carl or Summer?

**EnPointe22:** Summer.

**SapphireRose:** What do you mean, "messing around?" Hmmm…?

**EmeraldDaisy15:** Brandi!

**WordDancer21: ** That sounded like a pointed question…. Oh, hey!

**DanceGirl44:** Is this the closet?

**EnPointe22:** YES!

**EmeraldDaisy15:** Okay, I'm not there, but why didn't you just say "Is this the closet?" then Summer could yell, "YES!"

**WordDancer21:** Um, hello? Because it's WAY more fun to do it via text!

**DanceGirl44:** Plus, we DID yell "ARE YOU IN THERE?" and they yelled, "OH THANK GOODNESS, YES."

**SapphireRose:** You'd think they'd be FINE staying in there a while longer…

**WordDancer21:** Well, they'd better be because we can't get this door open!

**EnPointe22:** WHAT?

**EmeraldDaisy15:** I'm guessing you didn't tell them that BEFORE you texted it.

**EnPointe22:** All we hear was "We'll get you out in a jiffy!" "Hey, look," "Oh crap." "Everything's fine!" "Yep! Just swell!" "Swell? Who says 'swell'?" "Um, I just did." "Oh okay, but how about we get this door open?" "Yeah. What do you think I'm doing over here? The tango?" "The TANGO?" "No, I'm trying to get the door open! Oh shoot."

**SapphireRose:** Oh yeah. You'll be out in a 'jiffy' all right.

**WordDancer21:** Are you sarcastically mocking me?

**EnPointe22:** Are you getting us out?

**EnPointe22:** That was Carl.

**WordDancer21:** Is Carl sarcastically mocking me?

**DanceGirl44:** Would you help me get this door open?

**SapphireRose:** What's with all the questions? Could we stop them?

**EmeraldDaisy15:** Brandi, that was a question!

**SapphireRose:** Daisy, that was an exclamation!

**WordDancer21:** Is Daisy sarcastically mocking Brandi?

**DanceGirl44: **Well, it got quiet in there…

**SapphireRose:** Really…?

**WordDancer21: **Oh Summer! Carl! Whatchya up to in there…?

**EmeraldDaisy15:** So? What's happening now?

**DanceGirl44:** Why don't you guys just come down here and see for yourself.

**WordDancer21:** Or come down here and NOT SEE, because we're looking at a door. "Listen and not hear anything and the not hearing is suspicious" is more like it.

**SapphireRose:** What now?

**WordDancer21:** Uh. Not much. Still working on door. Summer and Carl still being oddly quiet.

**EnPointe22:** We aren't doing anything! Just waiting for you two to get the door open.

**EmeraldDaisy15: **Have you tried popping the lock with a bobby pin?

**WordDancer21:** We don't have a bobby pin.

**DanceGirl44:** Do you have a bobby pin Summer?

**EnPointe22:** She's sliding it under the door, Carl.

**WordDancer21:** We have the pin!

**EmeraldDaisy15:** …And…?

**EnPointe22:** AND IT DIDN'T WORK!

**EnPointe22:** Carl, calm down.

**EnPointe22:** There has to be SOMETHING they can do to get us out NOW!

**EnPointe22:** I'm sure they're doing the best they can.

**SapphireRose:** Um… This is awkward.

**WordDancer21:** Um… yeah.

**EmeraldDaisy15:** Um…

**DanceGirl44:** Why are we all saying "um…"?

**SapphireRose:** Because this is awkward. So awkward…

**EnPointe22:** Girls…

**WordDancer21:** Summer…

**SapphireRose:** Carl…

**DanceGirl44:** Hey, Meg, give me a boost for a second. I think I see something on top of the door frame…

**WordDancer21:** They. Are. FREE!

**EmeraldDaisy15:** Yay!

* * *

**DINNER, A MENU RECORDED BY FIYERO:**

_Roast Beast Stew_

_Rye Happernickle Peppernic Bread_

_With Whey Butter_

_Steamed Brocoflower with Garlic and Thyme_

_And Fresh Salad_

* * *

**Elphaba: ROAST **_**BEAST**_** STEW? I am NOT eating that. What if it's Beast, not beast?**

**Brandi: Tale as old as time… song as old as rhyme… Beauty ate the BEAST!**

**Taylor: That was so wrong, Brandi.**

**Elphaba: But proves my point exactly!**

**Meg: Would you pass the Rye happerwhatever bread?**

**Boq: They pretend like it's good, but it's still just collage hall food.**

**Meg: Whatever, I'm hungry!**

**Summer: Do they have any salad dressing?**

**Maureen: Uhg. No, I already checked.**

**Jedi Annie Scrambler: SOOO…. This will probably be my last update for a few weeks. I'm going camping (Uhg. Horrors) then to Hawaii. So yes… I have lots of **_**lovely**_** things plan for the future though. Mwa ha ha ha ha!**

**Maureen: Oh Phantom, why do you want me dead? That's SO mean!**

**Fiyero: I'm with Phantom here.**

**Nessarose: Me too.**

**Maureen: WHAT? Nessie…!**

**JAS: *sigh* anyway… French fries for Phantom, Brandi, and Taylor.**

**Summer: all who review get.. uh…**

**JAS: Turnovers! Strawberry-rhubarb turnovers!**

**Summer: Right. JediAnnieScrambler does not own Wicked, RENT, **_**Just the Way You Are**_** by Bruno Mars, or **_**Why Don't You Love Me?**_** By Hot Chelle Rae ft. Demi Lovato.**

**JAS: I love that song. Please review!**


	4. Chapter Three: How odd, OzMart

**CHAPTER THREE: OH HOW ODD.**

So this is Meg and we are off to explore the EMERALD CITY! Right now we are walking through campus and-

"Are you blind when you're born? Can you see in the dark?" Maureen sang/screamed running up to us.

"Um. No?" Elphaba offered.

"Can you look at a king? Would you sit on his throne?" Boq sang too running behind her.

"So… are you guys together now?" Brandi asked.

"Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark? Are you cock of the walk when you're walking alone?" Nessa sang.

"Yes, yes I am," Fiyero announced.

Brandi made a face, "Why are you singing Cats?"

"CATS IS THE BEST!" Boq yelled.

"BOQ, YOU'RE FIRED!" Maureen shrieked.

"What why?"

"You forgot the words to MEMORY!" Nessarose cried and the two girls burst out laughing.

"NO I DID NOT!" Boq yelled and the three ran off.

"Ooookkkaaayyy…" Carl sighed watching them go.

"Well, welcome to Oz," Elphaba said, "Shall we go?"

"ALLONS-Y!" I yelled and ran towards the gates.

"What'd she say?" Summer asked.

"LET'S GO!"

We _finally_ got to the Emerald City, the first place we went was OzMart. That's Wal-Mart, in Oz.

"Why are we even here?" Elphaba asked.

"BECAUSE!" Fiyero yelled, causing the OzMart employees to glare, "WE! NEED! TO! SHOP!"

"We need to shop?" Daisy asked.

"YES!" Fiyero yelled.

"For what?" Brandi demanded.

"Seven bottles of nail polish, two magazines, one bag of sour patch kids, one bag of Lindlt chocolate, one bag of dark chocolate-raspberry Q&Qs, two boxes of Ike and Mikes, one bag of croutons, and one bottle of Sprite!" Fiyero continued to yell.

"Q&Qs?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe that's M&Ms in Oz," I guessed.

"That," Brandi said, "Sound like a really, really good shopping list. But we might need more candy."

"I KNOW RIGHT?!"

More OzMart employees glared at us.

"I have another list!" Fiyero whispered.

"What is it?" Summer asked, speaking for the first time since we'd entered the store.

"It's a secret list!" Fiyero whisper-yelled.

"A secret list? Really?"

"Yes! It's the uber-secret, sixteen things to do in OzMart!" Fiyero got to excited and yelled the last word.

Cue glares.

"Uber is not a word, dear," Elphaba said, glancing at Fiyero.

"REALLY? Sixteen things? Like what?" Summer asked.

"Well, the first one says _make up nonsense products and ask employees if there are any in stock. (EEEE.: Shnerples)__."_ Fiyero read.

"'EEE, Shnerples?'" Taylor asked.

"I.E," Diasy read over Yero's shoulder.

"Right,"

"Ooooh! This sounds like fun!" Summer cried taking Carl's hand, "How about we split the list in half, you and Elphaba can take the first half, Carl and I the second and the girls can do the shopping!"

"THAT'S A GREAT PLAN!" Fiyero shrieked, this time his noise gathered 'shhh'es from the OzMart employees.

"I know right?!" Summer sang, off-key.

"Sound good to us," I said.

* * *

**SIXTEEN THINGS TO DO IN OZMART: (Fiyero and Elphaba's tasks are ****underlined,**** while Summer and Carl's tasks are **_**slanted.**_**)**

**1. Make up nonsense products and ask employees if there are any in stock. (i.e.: Shnerples)**

_**2. Move "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas.**_

**3. Re-dress the mannequins as you see fit.**

**4. Try to hold up customers with the toy guns. See how much you can make.**

_**5. Take off your shoes and tell them you want to return it and when they say you didn't buy it there say, "Hm... I thought the customer was always right!"**_

_**6. Drape a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying, "I'm Batman. Come Robin, to the Batcave."**_

**7. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream "NO! NO! It's those voices again!"**

_**8. Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi. I haven't seen you in so long." etc. See if they play along.**_

**9. Go into a fitting room, shut the door and wait a while and then yell loudly "There's no toilet paper in here!"**

_**10. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone, 'Code 3' in Housewares and see what happens.**_

**11. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask, "Why can't you people just leave me alone?"**

_**12. Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift-wrap.**_

**13. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti-depressants are.**

_**14. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through, say "PICK ME! PICK ME!"**_

**15. TP as much of the store as possible before they stop you.**

_**16. Take up an entire aisle in toys by setting up a full-scale battle with G.I. Joe vs. X-men.**_

* * *

"So," Daisy said after we'd left Team Fiyero/Elphaba and Team Carl/Summer, "What was our shopping list again?"

"Nail polish, magazines, sour patch kids, Lindlt chocolate, dark chocolate-raspberry Q&Qs, Ike and Mikes, CROUTONS!, and sprite," I said.

"The nail polish is back that way," Taylor pointed out.

"Oh," we all turned around and walked the other way.

Fiyero and Elphaba were talking to an employee a few feet away, "Do you have any Farsarzees?"

"Ummm…"

"Or any striped nail polish?" Elphaba asked.

"We don't have any of that," the employee said.

"What about Habbershims?" Fiyero questioned, "Steriogrands? Mallionapods?"

"OW!" Brandi cried, she'd been looking at some nail polish, "The nail polish cut me!"

"Oh my gosh!" Taylor cried.

"You're bleeding," Daisy added.

"This nail polish bottle is broken!" Brandi said, "we should take it with us. Oooh! I could sue OzMart!"

"Oh my gosh, YES!" I agreed.

"Now let's get some candy!" Daisy said after we'd picked out some nail polish.

"CANDY!" Brandi cried.

"You'd think we'd be sick of candy after the island," Taylor remarked.

"Sick of candy?" Brandi made a face, "Is that possible?"

"Yes," Daisy said.

"Okay, candy," I announced as we entered that aisle.

"Sour patch kids," Brandi put some in the basket, "and Q&Qs, and Ike and Mikes…"

"Lindlt chocolate," Taylor added to our pile, "Is that enough?"

"Yeah I think so," I said.

"Now what? Croutons?" Daisy asked.

"Yes! Croutons!" I said.

For some UNKNOWN reason, the salad and bread aisles we're completely across the store from the candy and health-and-beauty aisles. So we walked through the magazines section. Where we ran into Summer and Carl.

"Is this a good place?" Carl was asking his wife. He was arranging "Caution: Wet Floor" sighs on the carpet per the instructions of THE LIST.

"Hmmm… Maybe a little to the left," said Summer making a face, "Oh, hi girls!"

"Hey Summer! Hi Carl!" we chorused.

"Hi girls."

"Oooohhh…. Noooo… maybe some more to the right…." Summer was saying when we left, "Ew, no, I don't like that."

Then we ran into Elphaba and Fiyero re-dressing the mannequins. Elphaba had given her mannequins sensible, black clothes, while Fiyero had turned one into a fairy, one was Galindafied and one only wore stripes.

"Nice," Taylor said sarcastically.

"I kinda like a striped one," I said, "It's very… posh."

"POSH? POSH?" Brandi demanded.

"Yeah, Posh."

"I guess so," she agreed.

"What's next for you guys on the list?" Daisy asked.

"We get to hold up people with fake guns," Elphaba said, "and see how much money we make."

"Cool," Brandi said, "We're gonna sue OzMart."

"Why?"

"I cut my finger on this nail polish bottle."

"HEY!" a voice shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE MANNEQUINS?"

"RUN FOR IT!" Fiyero shrieked and he and Elphaba abandoned their creations.

We found the croutons (finally. They totally hide those things. We had to ask a employee. We were all, "um, yeah, where are the croutons?" and he was all, "Croutons?" and we were like, "Croutons." So he got on his radio and was all, "hey, yeah, where are the croutons?" and the guy on the other end of the radio was like, "THE WHAT?" and the guy was all, "CROUTONS." And the radio guy said, "well I don't know," and so we followed the first guy around through some aisles and them we finally found them on this REALLY HIGH SHELF in the bread aisle) on a really high shelf.

No one could reach it.

"Well," Brandi said after a moment, "What do we do now?"

"Call a tall person?" I offered.

"OH TALL PERSON!" Brandi cried.

"Not like that!" Taylor wracked her arm.

"We could call Jake, er, Carl," Daisy offered. (She only called him Jake because on the way to find the croutons we'd been coming up with code names for every one and Jack was Carl's.)

"That is a very good idea, do you have his phone number, Taylor?" I asked.

"Yep, dialing," she held up her phone, "Really good signal in Oz, surprisingly."

"_Hello?"_ Carl whispered.

"Hello? Is this Jake- I MEAN CARL?" Taylor asked.

"_Yeah… Who is this?"_

"We need you to reach the croutons," Brandi said, taking the phone, "We know your wife."

I took it next, "She's our dance teacher."

"The crazy one!" Daisy added.

"_oh, it's the girls,"_ we heard him tell Summer.

"_Just a sec, dear, let me take off my shoes,"_ Summer was saying, _"__EXCUSE ME? I'd like to return these."_

There was a pause, and something garbled which we can only assume was the employee ansering her.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I DIDN'T GET THEM HERE? DOES THAT MATTER? I THOUGHT THE CUSTOMER WAS ALWAYS RIGHT! ALWAYS!"_

Another pause. More garbled talking. Carl snickering.

"_Well, THANK YOU."_

More pauses. More garbled-ness. More snickering.

"_Actually, I changed my mind, I like these shoes, I think I'll keep them. Good day!"_

"HA! Reached them!" Brandi cried triumphantly, while the rest of us had been listening, Brandi had climbed the shelves and gotten the croutons down.

Just then, Summer and Carl ran by. Carl had a bed sheet draped around his shoulders and Summer was wearing a mask.

"I AM BATMAN!" Carl yelled, beckoning, "COME ROBIN! TO THE BAT CAVE!"

We just about fell over laughing.

"So," I said, wiping the tears (of laughter) from my eyes, "What now?"

"Sprite, and magazines," Daisy said.

On the way back to the magazines, we came past Fiyero who was standing in the middle of an aisle.

"Um, what are you doing?" Taylor asked.

"Wait for it…" Fiyero whispered, looking up.

A munchkin family walked past just as an announcement was made on the loud speakers, _"WOULD THE TANCY MACENTOSIAPPLE PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT?"_

"NO NO! IT'S THE VOICES! THE VOICES FORM THE SKY! MAKE IT STOP!" Fiyero howled loudly and fell to the ground writhing. Elphaba giggled from her spot leaning against the row.

The munchkin family hurried away, disturbed.

We found the magazines which had very interesting titles in Oz. Stuff like "Munchkin Weekly" and "Oz Gossip" and "Extreme Castle Decorating Bi-Weekly Unless During The Holidays."

"Wow," I said, looking at the last one, "So you need to decorate you castle bi-weekly?"

"Apparently," Taylor said.

We settled on "Ozian Beat" (a teen gossip magazine) and "Teen Oz" (which is more like Earth's "Teen Vogue")

"Sprite?" Daisy asked.

"Sprite," Brandi agreed and we headed back across the vast store. Walking across the vast store, we came upon Summer and Carl again.

"Oh my gosh! Hi!" Summer was saying to a random stranger, "I haven't seen you in such a long time! How's Lucy?"

"Oh oh, she… er, she's good, she's off to school," the person Summer was accosting shifted nervously, "They grow so fast."

"School?! Already?" Summer cried, "I just talked to you last week and she was two months! School! Well, good for her! But isn't it a bit early?"

"Oh, haha, start 'em young! That's what my husband always says," the person offered feebly.

On the way to the Sprite, we past the fitting rooms. We could see Fiyero's shoes underneath on room and there was a long line of people waiting for their turn.

"Are you almost done in there?" a tall blue-ish woman asked.

"THERE'S NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!" Fiyero yelled, causing the other people in line to step back simultaneously.

We giggled, FINALLY reaching the Sprite aisle… Where Carl and Summer were telling an employee that there was a "Code 3" in housewares.

The employee gasped, "REALLY?"

"Yes," Summer and Carl nodded solemnly.

"OHMYOZ! CODE THREE! CODE THREE IN HOUSEWARES!" the employee yelled into his walkie-talkie.

A tiny firefighter crew burst out of the wall and raced towards the housewares department.

"Okaaayyyy…." Summer said and looked at her husband, "Run?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Run."

The two of them took off in the opposite direction from housewares and we pretty much ignored the whole thing. Because, really, on a scale of everything that's happened? That was, like, _normal._

We found the sprite.

"Now what?" Brandi asked.

"We could hang out until everyone is done with their list," Daisy offered and Taylor and I nodded.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Where'd the guys go?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know," Daisy said, "I thought they were with us when we got here,"

"Oh look!" Brandi said pointing, "They're in the electronics!"

"Playing video games," I added, raising an eyebrow. (I've finally figured out how to raise just one!)

Just then we saw an employee stop Fiyero and Elphaba, "Do you need any help?" she asked them.

Fiyero burst out into hysteric sobs, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALOOONE?"

"I'm sorry sir-" the employee began but Elphaba interrupted her.

"Why can't you people leave him alone?" She demanded.

"We could go see what Summer and Carl are up too," Taylor said.

"Yeeeaaahh… sounds good," I agreed looking at Fiyero who was still sobbing on the floor.

"Uh-hu," Daisy and Brandi nodded as we side stepped Fiyero.

Just then, Carl and Summer jumped out from an alse.

"AH HA!" Summer cried, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A WRAPPING PAPER DUAL- oh it's you."

"Yes, it's me," I said.

"What are you doing?" Daisy asked.

"Challenging people to wrapping paper tube duals," Carl said.

"Duh," Summer added.

"Okaaayyy…" Taylor said, rolling her eyes.

We walked aimlessly for a while before ending up in the Hunting Department.

"Elphaba would be so mad here," Brandi commented.

"I know right?"

"But she's right there," Taylor pointed out.

And she was right. Elphaba and Fiyero were standing a distance away, both holding a gun.

Elphaba looked at the clerk, "Do you know where the anti-depressants are?" she asked.

"Uuuuhh, no," the gun-case-clerk-guy took the guns away from the two, "no I don't."

"Hey!" Fiyero snapped, "I was looking at that!"

Elphaba slapped him, "DON'T GET MAD AT HIM!"

Fiyero took her hand and shook his head, "My Fae, she suffers from depression and has a tendency towards violence. We're trying to get through that."

The gun-case-clerk-guy hurriedly put the guns away, "Uuuhhh…."

"AND YOU!" Elphaba shrieked, "SELLING HUNT EQUIPMENT! HOW COULD YOU? PEOPLE COULD BE OUT THERE KILLING ANIMALS!"

"Ummm…" the gun-case-clerk-guy continued.

"Time to go, Fae," Fiyero dragged her away.

"I'LL GET YOU! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GUNS TOO!" Elphaba shouted as they left.

We burst out laughing. Then ran after them.

"So, what's next for you guys?" Brandi asked.

"We get to TP as much of the store as we can," Fiyero said jumping up and down.

"What are Summer and Carl doing?" Taylor asked.

"They are hiding in clothes racks then setting up a massive GI Joe vs. X-Men battle," Elphaba said.

"Oooh, fun!" I said, "We should go find them."

"Okay!" Fiyero cried then grabbed Elphaba's hand, "We're off to TP the OzMart!"

It was hard to find Carl and Summer. We walked through all of the clothing department, twice, before the rack started talking to me.

"PICK ME! PICK ME!" one rack cried. I shrieked.

"No! PICK ME! PICK ME!" the rack on the other side cried.

Taylor laughed.

"Hi guys," Daisy pushed away the clothes so we could see inside.

"Oh, Hi!" Summer said chipperly, her hair completely messed up.

"Hello," Carl popped up from the other side.

"You guys scared me!" I cried, sitting down.

"Oh Meg!" Summer said.

"'oh Meeg,'" I mimicked.

"Well, I guess we'd better go set up that GI Joe/X-Men battle before Fiyero and Elphaba get us all kicked out," Carl said, climbing out of his rack.

Just then, Elphaba and Fiyero ran by throwing toilet paper everywhere.

"LA VIE BOHEME!" Fiyero yelled.

"Do you even know what that means?" Elphaba asked.

"NOPE! But Maureen says it a lot!"

JUST THEN, seven employees came up to us, dragging the boys- Lane, Peter, and AJ.

"Do these belong to you?" the OzMart employees asked.

"Yes," Taylor, Daisy and I said.

"No," said Brandi.

"Well," the OzMart-tions said, ignoring Brandi, "They have been hogging the video games all day, I'd like to ask you all to leave."

"Can we buy our things first?" Taylor asked.

"Yes," one OzMart-tion said.

We proceeded to the check stand with the employees following, dragging the boys.

"Oh and this bottle of nail polish is broken," Brandi said showing it to the checker, "I cut myself on it."

"Do you want it?" the checker asked dumbly.

"Yes," Brandi said sarcastically, "I want to cut myself over and over again WHAT DO YOU THINK? NO, I DON'T WANT IT!"

"Uuuhhh… 'kay," the checker said and handed us our bags.

Then the OzMart employees walked us out, "you are now here-by banned from this OzMart," they said, "For playing on the video games too long."

We walked back to Shiz.

"Amazing, this place still amazes me," Elphaba said, "We get kicked out of a OzMart for what? Play video games to long. Never mind disorderly conduct and destruction of property-"

"DESTRUCTION OF PROPERTY?!" we cried simultaneously.

"Yeeeaahhh…" Fiyero dragged out the word.

"There was a problem…" Elphaba began.

"With the dressing room door," Fiyero finished.

"And some mannequins," Elphaba added.

"And a chandelier," Fiyero said.

"We were re-creating _Phantom of the Opera_," They said, looking sheepish, "In one of the dressing rooms."

"Oi," I shook my head.

"Cool," Brandi nodded, "Wish I could have seen that."

"Yeah, it was awesome," Fiyero sighed.

"You guys," Taylor said, "are so weird."

* * *

**So. Yes. I haven't updated in SOOO LONG. And I'm sorry. I was working on a Camp NaNoWriMo. And I failed. Oh well, there's always next year… or November.  
Phantom/Tessa, I forget if I already said this but I've got you slated to appere in the TEC story next! Can't wait!  
Brandi, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Summer: IT'S HER BIRTHDAY? WE MUST SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Taylor: Oh no.**

**Meg: Oi, cover your ears!**

**Summer: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**Fiyero: AH! MY EARS!**

**Summer: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**Elphaba: HOLY SHIZ! That is loud!**

**Summer: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BRANDI!**

**Brandi: erm, thanks.**

**Summer: AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! That was to everyone, not just Brandi.**


	5. When every thing starts to go wrong

**CHAPTER FOUR: WHEN EVERYTHING STARTS TO GO WRONG**

Hey. This is Meg. THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT SO LISTEN UP! Seriously, this is insanely important. I'm gonna send this message to all of our data-pads once I've finished, got it?

So right now I'm sitting in this secret passage way that I found early this morning. On the other side I can hear Madame Morrible talking to- get this- DARTH LIZZIE!

"You are SURE you have Summer Jacobson and her friends?" Lizzie asked Morrible.

"I am positive! The DNA samples you sent me match the DNA samples I took from her perfectly!" Morrible declared.

"This is good, very good," Lizzie murmured, "We need her child, the scrolls that the Witch called out- the Malo Lupo scrolls- say we need a human child! Her's is perfect!"

"She has quite a party with her," Morrible said, "her and her husband plus eight others, and some of my students!"

"Yes, I know, we need them all," Darth Lizard/Lizzie said, "I want to see them and so does the Witch."

"Why do you call her the Witch? I am a witch! Just call her by her name!" Morrible just shouted.

"You mean Jad-"

"What was that?" Morrible interrupted, "I heard a noise, over there."

SHE'S POINTING TOWARDS MY HIDING SPOT!

* * *

Fiyero is being so annoying. We're at breakfast right now and he won't shut up about this Gary guy.

"Gary was telling me that the rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!" Fiyero said.

"Who is Gary?" Boq asked.

"Some one likes _My Fair Lady_, obviously," Brandi commented, "Has anyone seen Meg?"

"Gary also says that in Hartford Harrington and Hampshire, hurricanes hardly happen!" Fiyero cheered, "Bet even _you_ didn't know that Fae!"

"No, I can't say I did," I said, glaring at my breakfast.

"I knew that," Brandi said.

"How kind of you to let me come!" Fiyero said, then added, "Gary says that too!"

"I think we should hold an impromptu talent show today!" Maureen suggested.

"How is it impromptu if you're planning it right now?" Daisy asked.

"THE RAIN IN SPAIN STAYS MAINLY IN THE PLAIN!" Fiyero sang loudly.

"Shut up!" I muttered.

"What did you say? Dearest Fae?"

"Oooh! Lover's spat?" Summer giggled. I shot her a look that Fiyero would call _The Infamous Glare Of Death™._

"Why don't you go throw up somewhere?" I said in a –I admit it- nastily, and Summer touched her stomach self-concisely.

"Some one's grumpy," Maureen commented to Nessarose.

"Yeah, she's not a morning person," Nessa replied.

"Morning," Taylor said sitting down; she had been still sleeping when everyone had left for breakfast.

"IN HARTFORD HARRINGTON AND HAMPSHIRE HURRICANES HARDLY HAPPEN!" Fiyero sang-yelled in greeting.

"Someone's had his coffee," Taylor mumbled.

"Dude, I had the strangest dream last night!" AJ declared.

"Was Meg in your room when you left?" Lane asked Taylor.

"No, I thought she was down here."

"Does anyone want to hear about my dream?" AJ asked.

"Sure," Daisy said.

"Has anyone seen Meg today?" Lane asked the table.

"Nooo…" was the reply.

"Well, I dreamt that I was a chess piece in this big chess game and I was a pawn and Summer and Carl were the king and Queen and we were the white pieces, right?" AJ said, "You, Daisy, Taylor Meg Brandi Lane Brad and Peter were pawns too. And Elphaba was a bishop and Fiyero was a knight."

"Uh-hu," Daisy took another bite of toast.

"And that Darth Lizzie girl was a black bishop. But the black side was missing a bishop and the white side had another bishop- besides Elphaba- but we couldn't see who that was."

"Yeah…"

"And we could see who were the king and queen and knights and stuff on the black side. But then the black bishop that was Darth Lizard killed the pawn that was Brad. And the other white bishop- the one that we couldn't see?- that bishop captured the pawn that was Meg," AJ explained.

This weird story had caught even my attention, "go on," I said.

"Then the Taylor pawn and the Peter pawn disappeared. And the white bishop that we couldn't see? It turned into a black bishop and it was really Morrible!"

"You are in luck little AJ!" Maureen cried, suddenly, "Because I can read dreams! That's right! I can read your dream and tell you exactly what that means!"

"That wasn't the end of my dream," AJ said.

"Really? Well, go on!"

"Well, then everyone else, including the king and queen got captured and there was another pawn, a baby pawn. Then we all escaped- except for the baby white pawn. Then Elphaba and Fiyero left, they weren't captured- they just weren't with us anymore."

"This is a really long dream," Peter remarked. Taylor nodded.

"After that we were joined by some other pawns and bishops and knights and castles and stuff that were on our side but I didn't know who they were. Then we saw the black chess pieces clearly."

"What were they?" Brandi asked.

"The black queen was this dark haired girl who was a little older then us. The bishops were Morrible and Lizzie. The king was a pirate-"

"Jack Sparrow?!" Taylor questioned.

"No, an elegant pirate! But Jack Sparrow was there, he was a knight, but he had butterfly wings! It was strange. The other knight was this old guy. The castles were these queen-looking ladies, one with dark hair and the other with red hair."

"Wow," Daisy said.

"I could only see two pawns, one was girl our age and the other was a boy with a weird laugh. And the black side had the baby pawn. Everyone was really surprised to see the black side for what it was and the-" AJ stopped.

"WHAT?!" the whole table yelled.

"I woke up."

"Oh."

"Well, in your dream the chess board and everyone being pieces? That means that you feel like you aren't in control of your life," Maureen said, taking AJ's hand, "You feel like everything is out of control. The black queen that you said was a dark haired girl? She is your soul mate from the future. Soon you will be attracted to her but you'll feel like you rebelling against everything to love her. You will feel like Romeo to her Juliet."

AJ shifted nervously, "okaaayyy…"

"And that is what your dream means," Maureen said suddenly and turned back to her breakfast.

"I don't think that's what his dream meant," I said.

"Do you read dreams?" Maureen asked.

"No, but-"

"Then I don't think you are qualified to say my analysis is wrong!"

"I don't think that's what my dream meant," AJ said.

"YES IT DID!"

* * *

YO! YO! YO! FIYERO HERE! Well, after the whole "this-is-what-your-dream-means-thing" with Maureen and Fae getting mad at each other, Maureen Boq and Nessarose decided to go do something and I decided to follow them.

"What are we doing?" Nessarose asked as Maureen wheeled her out into the courtyard.

"We are singing!" Maureen declared. Then jumped up on the edge on a fountain thingy.

"I got life, mother! I got laughs, sister! I got freedom, brother! I got good times, man!" She sang.

"I got crazy ways, daughter! I got million-dollar charm, cousin!" Nessarose sang- Wait, she knows this song too? "I got headaches and toothaches! And bad times too… Like you!"

She has headaches. Okay. Weird song.

Weird song that Boq knows too.

"I got my hair! I got my head! I got my brains! I got my ears! I got my eyes! I got my nose! I got my mouth!" Boq sang.

Well! I'm glad he has his hair, head, brains, ears, nose, and mouth.

"I got my teeth! I got my tongue! I got my chin! I got my neck! I got my heart! I got my soul! I got my back!" Nessarose sang.

"I got my sass! I got my arms! I got my hands! I got my fingers! Got my legs! I got my feet! I got my toes! I got my liver! Got my blood" Maureen sang.

"I got my guts!" Maureen sang.

"I got my guts!" Boq and Nessa echoed.

"I got my muscles!"

"Muscles!"

"I got life!"

"Life!"

"Life!"

"Life!"

"Life!"

"LIFE!" they all sang.

EVERYONE IS SO STRANGEIFIED! GAH!

* * *

Well. This is Meg. Madame Morrible who is horrible and working with the Violet Dagger has captured me. They took away my data-pad then I asked for it back if I gave them the output chip, which disables the … output. So I can't message for help. I couldn't even send the first message I wrote about Lizzie.

It's not so bad, sitting in this cell, writing my random musings on my data-pad. I wish I had some company. Or some music. Or some food.

Or… HEY TAYLOR! PETER!

Just a minute, dear data-pad, I will talk to Taylor and Peter then report back to you!

Back now. Here's what happened:

"Meg!" Taylor cried as two guards lead her and Peter into the cell across form mine.

"TAYLOR! PETER!" I cried, straining against the bars, "Oi! What happened to you?"

"We were looking for you!" Taylor said, "When these guard guys grabbed us and brought us here!"

By this time the guards had locked them in and left.

"What happened to you?" Peter asked, "You didn't show up for breakfast!"

"I was wandering around," I said, voice dropping down to a whisper, "and I came across this secret passage, so I followed it. And guess what I found?"

"A giant chess set?" Peter guessed. Taylor wracked his arm.

"No," I raised an eyebrow, "Morrible! And she was talking to Darth Lizard! They plan to capture all of us. Something about needing a child and the scrolls of Malo Lupo, and a witch! They want Summer's baby!"

"Oh no! We have to warn them!" Taylor cried.

"LET US OUT!" Peter yelled.

"That doesn't work," I said, "Trust me, I tried."

"Dang."

"I know right? Right now I've been trying to figure out what the scrolls of Malo Lupo are, any ideas?"

"Nope."

"Not a one."

"Great," I said, and that's where we are now.

* * *

YO! Fiyero here, wazzap? Fo'shizzle and all that jazz! It's lunch time! Lunch time! Lunch time!

I am under the table, SPYING. So far I can see every one's feet, except for Taylor, Peter, and Meg. Wonder where they all.

"What are you doing under the table?" Elphaba asked.

"I am SPYING."

"Okay then."

_Hello strange one…_

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"What was what?" Brandi asked.

"MY DATA-PAD JUST SAID HELLO STRANGE ONE!"

"You must have typed it then forgotten you did," AJ offered.

_I am the ghost of lunch tomorrow!_

AAAHHHH!

_Don't worry! Be happy!_

AAAAAHHHHHHH! MY DATA-PAD IS POSSESSED!

_Yes, that it is, with the ghost of lunch tomorrow!_

GHOST! Wait, what?

_I am the ghost of lunch tomorrow. Weren't you listening?_

No, I wasn't. Thanks.

_No prob._

So what's for lunch?

_I am the ghost of lunch TOMORROW. Not today, TOMORROW._

Oh riiight. So what's for lunch… tomorrow?

_Turkey and Swiss on seven-grain bread, hold the mayo with a dill pickle on the side._

Really?

_Yeah._

Wow. This could be handy.

_What could be handy?_

Knowing tomorrow's lunch.

_Yeah. It's a great quality._

You must be popular at parties.

_I am! How'd you know?_

I am amazing.

_SO AM I!_

OMG. We should be best friends!

_WE SHOULD!_

"Fae?" I called up to the people above the table.

"What?"

"I made a new friend!"

"What?! With whom? A cockroach?"

"NO! With the ghost of lunch tomorrow!"

Giggles from above.

"That's nice dear."

* * *

Hello. Boq here.

Well, after my Is There Other Life Outside Of Oz? class, Fiyero handed me one of these data-pad what's its and said, "You. Boq. You just experienced the strangest class you will ever experience. Write down your thoughts."

My thoughts.

Well, I walked into class- like normally- and sat down. Others started filling in and taking their seats- all of this, normal.

Then the abnormal happened. That girl that's been traveling with Fiyero and Elphie, Summer? She walked in.

"Well… hello."

"Allllright," the class drawled.

"Um, yeah. I'm Summer Jacobson and I'm your substitute teacher!" Summer said and set some papers down on the desk.

"Ma'am?" a tall girl said, raising her hand, "Who are you?"

Summer stared at her for a moment, "I am Summer Jacobson. You substitute teacher."

"Are you qualified to teach this class?" the tall girl asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Yeah? And what gives you those qualifications?"

"I'm from another world outside of Oz."

Everyone gasped.

"I don't believe you!" someone cried.

"I am from a place the earth, and on Earth-" Summer wrote the word 'Earth' on the chalk board, "-the planet is separated into countries. Any questions so far?"

"I have a question!" one person said, raising his hand, "What's a plan-et?"

"a planet is… ah… it's a big ball of… rock in space."

"What's space?"

"Space is... everywhere? Where I'm from we call the area around the planets."

"Okay…" the student said, "What asylum did you escape from?"

Summer laughed, then said, "Okay, so it says on my notes that you have finished writing your- oh, hmmm- your theory of Weather Or Not there Is Life Outside Of Oz. Please turn those in- oh wait! Better let! Let's turn this into a pop oral presentation! Everyone is to read their theory aloud."

* * *

Meg again. Well, yes. I'm still suck in a prison cell in the Wizard's palace.

Did I forget to mention that? That I'm in the Wizard's palace castle thing? Yeah, when I got captured we walked through this looong underground hall which I can only suppose was indeed a TUNNEL under Shiz.

"I'm guessing they took you down that long tunnel-hallway thing?" I asked about a half-an-hour ago.

"Yep," Taylor said throwing a tiny rock into my cell. I picked it up and tossed it back.

"You think they're going to give us food soon? I haven't eaten since… let's see… yesterday?"

"Yuck," Peter remarked, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"So," Taylor tossed the rock to me.

"Sooo," I threw it back.

"Sooooooo," Peter chucked it back to my cell.

"Uhg, this sounds like our emails when we get bored," I said, tossing it again.

"Yeah," Taylor threw it back.

"Oi," I tossed it to them again.

"HEY!" a guard yelled walking down the hall, two guards walked behind him dragging Lane between them!

"Lane!" I cried.

"Let's sick him in with this one!" a guard said opening my cell and shoving Lane in.

"LANE!" I shrieked and we hugged.

He kissed my forehead, "so this where you got off to," he looked over at Taylor and Peter, "Found her, guys, you can stop searching!"

"Haha," Peter said and threw the rock at us.

Lane caught it and threw it back, "So what's going on? Why are we locked up?"

"Because," I sank to the ground and let my legs loll out in front of me, "I was caught listening in on Morrible's comm conversation with Darth Lizzie."

"WHAT?!" Lane cried.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised, Morrible is evil, she turns against Elphaba later. But… yeah, Morrible is part of the Violet Dagger and she and Lizzie are trying to get Summer for her baby. She said something about the scrolls of Malo Lupo and a witch. We can't make heads-or-tails of it all."

"The scrolls of Malo Lupo? What's that?"

"We have no idea."

"How are we getting out of here?"

"Again, no idea."

"Great."

* * *

**OI! I was excited to write this chapter! Mostly because Meg was kidnapped! (I don't know why that made me excited, it just did!)  
Phantom: Naw the POTO thing was all me this time! And no, I've never seen NCIS. Have you ever seen Doctor Who?**

**Maureen: Please review!**

**Meg: If you do I'll give you fish fingers and custard! So? What are you waiting for? Allons-y!**


	6. Why is everyone leaving?

**CHAPTER FIVE: "IS EVERYONE DISAPPEARING?"**

"Where is everyone?" Daisy asked. We were sitting in the dining hall a breakfast of biscuits and gravy.

"Biscuits and gravy, gravy and biscuits," Fiyero hummed to himself.

"I don't know, they didn't come back last night?" Carl said, looking conserved. 'They' being Taylor, Peter, Lane, and Meg.

"They didn't come back?!" Summer sounded worried.

"No," I shook my head, "They didn't."

"Maybe we should tell Madame Morrible!" Summer suggested.

"No, I don't think we should,"

"Why do you say that?" Carl said.

"She doesn't trust the fish head, and I don't either," Fiyero said, making his biscuits and gravy look like a face. A strange face with a wide-open mouth and closed eyes.

"Right Fae?"

"Right Yero."

"I made you a pie," Boq said then, offering Maureen a baked pastry.

"What flavor is it?" Maureen asked.

Boq paused, "Uh… Pie flavor."

"Oh…" Maureen took the pie and looked at it suspiciously, "Thanks?"

"You are welcome!"

"Is everyone disappearing?" Brandi asked.

* * *

THANK GOODNESS. The guards just came by and gave us breakfast! I haven't eaten in, like, a whole day. (Which I suppose is nothing compared to third world countries but still, I was hungry.)

After breakfast I threw the rock at Taylor and Peter's cell.

I accidently hit Peter on the head.

"Oops! Sorry!" I said and Lane laughed.

THEN! Down the hall we could hear people yelling! There was a "UNHAND ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" and a "OMG! IT'S A PUMPKIN!" and some "QUIT SHOVING! YOU WERE TRESPASSING!" so we assumed it was more prisoners.

"DAISY!" Taylor shrieked, leaning against the bars.

"Taylor! Meg!" Daisy cried, trying to fight the guard holding her.

"ELPHABA!" I cried, also leaning on the cell door.

"Taylor! Meg!" Elphaba cried, then added, "Lane, Peter, Hi."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So what happened?" I asked after a few minutes later, once the guards had locked Elphaba in Lane and mine cell and Daisy in Taylor and Peter's.

"Nothing," Elphaba said, "I was sitting in class when I got a summons to Morrible's office, but when I got there, Morrible wasn't. Instead there were two armed guards waiting for me."

"I was walking down a hall," Daisy said, "And I touched this wall sconce and a secret passage opened! But there was a guard waiting inside."

"Oi," I mumbled.

"So who's left?" Taylor wondered.

"AJ," Daisy said, "And Brandi."

"And Summer," Taylor said.

"And Carl," Lane offered.

"Maureen" I said.

"Fiyero," said Elphaba.

"So, Brandi and AJ are our biggest hope of being rescued?"

"Basically."

"I just hope they figure out we're all missing before they get captured," I said, "Otherwise, we are screwed."

* * *

**A TRANSCRIPT OF LUNCH WITH FIYERO, SUMMER, CARL, BRANDI, AND AJ: (BUT MOSTLY FIYERO AND SUMMER WERE TALKING)(OH AND THIS WAS WRITTEN DOWN BY BRANDI)**

**Fiyero:** Yo.

**Summer: **Hello!

**Fiyero:** Guess what?

**Summer:** What?

**Fiyero:** No guess!

**Brandi:** You found everyone?

**Fiyero:** Nope!

**Summer:** The milk here is purple?

**Fiyero:** Nooooo!

**Brandi:** You… like Glee?

**Fiyero:** Well, I do, but that's not it.

**Summer:** Jello?

**Fiyero: **nope!

**Brandi:** I give up.

**Summer:** Purple pancakes in the dishwasher?

**Fiyero:** What is it with you and purple? No.

**Summer:** Ummm… Larry the Legendary Duck Pirate?

**Fiyero** Nooooo!

**Summer:** You have macaroni and cheese?

**Fiyero:** Ew! No!

**Carl:** You don't like macaroni and cheese?

**Summer:** You talk to waffles?

**Fiyero:** You really have no idea do you?

**Summer:** Nope.

**Fiyero:** well, the answer is… 42!

**Brandi:** 42?

**Fiyero:** Yep, 42!

**Summer: **Wow.

**Fiyero:** I know right?!

**Summer: **Well, did you know that yellow turtles have butterfly wings?

**Fiyero:** Whoa… Really?!

**Summer:** Yes!

**Brandi:** What does that even mean?

**Fiyero: **Did you know that Marco Polo knows Han Solo in a yo-yo in Tokyo?

**Summer:** Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas, this year!

**AJ:** This doesn't make any sense AT ALL.

**Carl:** Yeah. It doesn't.

**Brandi:** It's kind of fascinating to watch.

**Summer:** Wouldn't be cool if you had three candles and a monkey?

**Fiyero:** THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME! Okay, here's a question for you, you ready?

**Summer:** Yeah.

**Fiyero:** If you have four pencils and I have seven apples, how many rhubarb plants will fi ton the roof?

**Summer:** Oh that's so easy! PURPLE! Because aliens don't wear hats!

**Brandi:** WHAT?!

**Fiyero:** Correct!

**Summer:** Did you know that bananas are good?

**Fiyero:** That's good news because my dingo once licked a penguin!

**That's it. This makes no sense whatsoever. I am not recording this anymore. Brandi**

* * *

This is Meg again. Taylor and I were trying to explain how evil Morrible is.

"-so then Lizzie said 'you mean jade-?' but she was interrupted-" I started.

"By Morrible!" Taylor said, "Who heard Meg in the passage."

"With the candle stick," Lane muttered.

"So then Morrible captured me!" I said.

"But we've been trying to figure out-" Taylor said, but I interrupted her, "-Who this 'Jade' person is!"

"Do you know anyone named 'Jade'?" Elphaba asked Daisy.

"Nope," Daisy shook her head.

"Jade could be short for something," Peter offered.

"What is 'Jade' short for?" Taylor demanded.

"You know," Daisy said, "This is a lot like AJ's dream."

"You mean the one where he falls in love with the black queen in the chess game?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes!"

"WHAT?" I cried.

"AJ had this dream," Daisy explained, "Where everyone was in a chess game and something about you and Taylor and Peter getting kidnapped by Morrible and something else about Jack Sparrow and Lizzie and Captain Hook and a mysterious girl who he might be in love with."

"WHAT?" I cried.

"The Morrible this is right, but AJ falling for a mysterious girl?" Lane said, "Odd."

"Really odd," Taylor agreed.

"Kinda ood," I muttered.

"But besides that he was right," Elphaba said.

* * *

THIS IS FIYERO! SOMETHING BAAAAD IS HAPPENING! THERE ARE GUARDS RUNNING UP THE STAIRS! WE ARE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO BECAUSE THE GUARDS ARE BAD AND ELPHABA AND DAISY HAVE DISAPPEARED TOO!

"I bet they work for the Violet Dagger!" Brandi cried.

"They're not taking us captive!" declared Carl.

"But what about the others?" Summer said, "Maybe if we get captured, we can all break out together!"

"I'm not risking getting you and the baby killed!" Carl cried.

"SHOULD WE HIDE?!" I yelled.

"NO! We should fight!" Brandi shrieked and grabbed the closest thing to her- which was unfortunately a banana.

"Fight!" AJ agreed, grabbing a pear.

"I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIIIE!" Maureen sobbed, hinging under the bed.

OH NO! THE GUARDS ARE BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR AT THE BOTTOM ON THE STAIRS!

* * *

**AAAAAHHHHH! Everyone is being captured! OH NO! Fish fingers in custard for Taylor Brandi and Phantom! And Phantom, I have the first season on NCIS on hold at the library but I'm position 18 on 6 copies, so it will be while…**

**Maureen: ARE GOING TO ALL DIIIIIEEE?**

**Brandi: Yes.**

**Maureen: NOOOOO!**

**JAS: Exactly, no.**

**Summer: We're not all dying?**

**JAS: No. I have plans…**

**Elphaba: I'm not sure which is worse****.**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: ALL IS REVELED**

THERE ARE GUARDS RUNNING UP THE STAIRS! WE ARE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO BECAUSE THE GUARDS ARE BAD AND ELPHABA AND DAISY HAVE DISAPPEARED TOO!

This is Fiyero, by the way. I am sitting in the closet, recording everything that's happening for posterior.

"We have to fight!" Brandi cried, waving her banana, "VIVA LA, un BANANA!"

"Stay behind me Summer," Carl instructed.

"No! I'm fighting too!"

"I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!" Maureen cried again.

"Here, take a banana!" Brandi offered her one, pulling it from one of those hold-everything-imaginable-and-the-kitchen-sink bags from the island.

"What? Why?"

"Good source of potassium!" cried Brandi, as the first guard burst through the door. She threw the banana at him, hitting him on the head.

AJ was hiding behind the door. After the first squad of guards came in, he slammed the door.

"We fight them, then escape out the window!" he yelled.

"Oh genius, AJ," Brandi snapped, "Now the guards know what we're planning!"

"Sorry," AJ whack a guard with his pear, "These things are useless! Remind me again why we're fighting the bad guys off with FRUIT?!"

"Only-" whack a guard with a banana "-thing-" threw a banana to Carl "-we've-" squished a banana in the face of a guard "-GOT!" Brandi yelled the last word as a guard grabbed her arm and pushed her down onto a bed, "GET OFF OF ME!"

Maureen shrieked as the banana-in-the-face guard pulled her out. She tried to hit the guard with her banana, but her attempts were- hee hee- fruitless.

OH NO! THE GUARDS HAVE SUMMER AND CARL AND NOW THEY ARE OPENING THE CLOSET DOOOOORRRR! I'M GONNA DIE!

* * *

This is Meg. Remember when I was talking about Brandi and AJ being our last hopes for being rescued? Well guess who's sitting in the cell across from me? BRANDI AND AJ.

Yep. Everyone is captured now, and Taylor's giving Brandi, AJ, Fiyero (who won't shut up), Summer, Carl, and Maureen the Morrible-is-evil-and-working-with-Lizzie-and-someone-who-may-or-may-not-be-named-Jade talk.

"-and that's when Meg got captured," she finished.

"If we're all going to be killed by the Violet Dagger-" Summer began.

"That's cheery," Lane mumbled.

"-I want to at least name our baby," she looked at Carl, "What about Jacob? Jacob Jacobson, I like that."

"I like Olaf," Carl said.

"OLAF?!" the rest of us yelled.

"What? It's a good name!"

"I can not believe you guys are having this conversation right now," Daisy said.

"Yeah, shouldn't we be focusing on how to escape?" mused Brandi.

"Maybe, we should just sing and then they'd let us go!" Fiyero offered, "I COULD HAVE DANCED ALL NIGHT! I COULD HAVE DANCED ALL NIGHT! AND STILL HAVE BEGGED FOR MORE!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled, even Summer who never says shut up.

"Want a banana?" Brandi offered Peter.

"Um, sure…" he looked at her strangely and took it.

"Always bring a banana to a party," Brandi said, "or jail."

"Bananas are good," I said from my spot on the cell floor.

"Can I use that?" Fiyero asked.

"Yeah, sure, you betchya."

* * *

**HOW EVERYONE IS SITTING AND IN WHAT CELL THEY ARE SITTING: (a list by Fiyero Tigelaar, the awesome. Period.)**

**Daisy and AJ: in cell two (I, Fiyero, am in cell one, which makes it cell one because I am awesome. Period.) (see above for more about that.) and Daisy is sitting with her back against the wall and her feet out in front of her. AJ is sitting just like that, too. He is next to her.**

**Taylor and Peter: are also in cell two. They are sitting much like Daisy and AJ.**

**Summer and Carl: are in cell one, WITH ME! Carl in sitting on the ground like Daisy/AJ/Taylor/Peter and Summer is laying with her head in his lap and her feet keep kicking me which makes it really hard to write this.**

**Meg and Lane: are in cell one and Lane is sitting next to Carl. Meg is lying on the floor with her head near the door and her feet on Lane's legs.**

**Brandi: in cell two. She is lying with her feet in the air against the wall.**

**Maureen: is also in cell two. She is being angsty and lying in in the middle of the cell. It looks like she's taking up most of the room.**

**Elphaba and me, Fiyero, the most awesome person. Even if he is in a cell: Elphaba is pacing around cell one like a caged tiger. Fiyero is sitting on the ground, next-ish to Summer WHO KEEPS KICKING THE COMPUTER WITH HER FEET WHILE SHE TRIES TO THINK OF NAMES FOR HER BABY.**

**That's it. I'm giving the computer back to Meg.**

* * *

"Stormageddon," I said, when Summer asked what she should name the baby, "Dark Lord of All."

"Sabrina?" Taylor offered.

"David?" Peter said.

"Stormageddon, Meg? Really?" Lane demanded.

"Yes," I said, "It is a good name."

"How about Allison?" Elphaba offered.

"Olaf…" Carl whispered.

"Maureen, if it's a girl, you should name her Maureen," Maureen said.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"How about River?" Brandi asked.

"Summer had a daughter named River," I laughed, "It happened when the snow melted. The SUMMER sun melted the snow, making a RIVER!"

"Shut up Meg."

"How about Lucy?" Daisy said.

"Oh, how about Clancy?" Carl said.

"It's better than Olaf," Summer said, "What about Lewis? I like Lewis."

"If it's a girl," Brandi said, "Promise us you won't name her Lizzie."

"Nope," Summer popped the 'p,' "Not Lizzie. Not ever."

"That goes for Elizabeth, too," I added.

"Yeah. Nope."

"RAIN DROPS ON ROSES AND WHISKERS ON KITTENS!" Fiyero sang, flopping on the ground next to Summer.

"Shut up!" Peter yelled across the cells.

"BRIGHT COPPER KETTLES AND WARM WOOLEN MITTENS! BROWN PAPER PACKAGES, TIED UP IN STRING!"

"Uhg!" Maureen groaned, "Make him stop!"

"THESE ARE A FEW OF MY FAVORITE THINGS! WHEN THE DOGS BITE!"

"My brains!" AJ moaned.

"WHEN THE BEE STINGS!"

"When the Dagger prevails!" I added, ab libbing.

"Hey, that's good!" Fiyero said before finishing, "I'LL SIMPLY REMEMBER MY FAVORITE THINGS AND THEN I WON'T FEEL! SO! BAAAAADDD!"

"Hey, you, singing people! The Wizard wants to see you."

"AAAHH!" everyone gasped, because a guard guy had been standing there watching us. He chose Fiyero's big finish to say something.

"Get them all in irons," another guard guy (now being referred to as "Guard-Guy 2") said.

"Rightio," the first guard guy (now being referred to as "Guard-Guy 1") said.

"I like the name Olaf," Guard-Guy 2 said.

"See? It's a good name!" Carl said as Guard-Guy 1 put him in hand cuff thingies.

"Really? I liked Stormageddon," Guard-Guy 1 said.

"Ha!" I mumbled; they have not gotten to me yet.

"You really want to take baby name advise from the man leading us to our deaths?" Summer asked.

"Well if he has good taste in names!" Carl pointed out.

* * *

Hello. This is Elphaba. We are in the Wizard's throne room. Let me just start by saying-

I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GOING TO MEET THE WIZARD!

But I wish it was under better circumstances.

Morrible is here. Glaring at us menacingly.

HOLY SHIZ! There is a giant head on the throne! THAT MUST BE THE WIZARD!

"I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE!" the head just shouted.

"Yeah? And I am Carl Jacobson who will personally kick your butt if you hurt my wife!" Carl yelled.

"I am Brandi!" Brandi yelled at the head, "I will kill you."

"She can, too," Fiyero whispered, "with her miiiiind!"

"I am Stormageddon!" Meg yelled, "COME OUT FROM BEHIND THE CURTAIN YOU COWARD!"

"Stormageddon? Really?" Lane said to his girlfriend.

"It was that, or Googlekill. Or Bob. I thought Stormageddon was best, you know, out of the three."

"I wash my hands of this weirdness," Peter muttered.

"THERE IS NO ONE BEHIND THE CURTAIN!" Oz yelled, "YOU ARE A SMALL GIRL FOR SUCH A MIGHTY NAME."

"Ha, see? He said my name is mighty!" Meg said to Lane, "Stormageddon is a great name!"

"You're just a magician from Kansas," Daisy said, "Who is hiding behind that curtain."

She pointed to a green curtain and then nodded to Taylor who used the Force to pull it away.

OH MY OZ. ALL MY CHILDHOOD HOPES AND DREAMS HAVE BEEN SHATTERED. I THOUGHT THE WIZARD WAS THIS GREAT AND AWESOME POWER BUT HE'S REALLY JUST…. A little old man behind a curtain!

"Well done girls," the Wizard stepped out and addressed us, "myyyyy, there is a lot of you. And all so powerful."

He smiled creepily at Summer, "especially this one. She carries the future."

Summer shuttered. Okay, my childhood hero turned out to be a creeper. COULD THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER?

He glanced at Morrible, "Take her away."

There was a sudden intake of air from all of the chained. Morrible, holding a wand, flicked her wrist and Summer's chains fell to the ground. Carl grabbed his wife and held her close.

"Whoaaa…" Fiyero whispered, "Fish Face has a Push stick!"

"Magic wand," Brandi whispered to him.

Five guards rushed forward but Morrible raised a hand, stopping them. She stepped forward and touched both Summer and Carl. They fell to the ground, unconscious.

This cause everyone to step closer because we're all chained together. Brandi tried to trip Morrible with the chains. The five guard-guys lifted Summer up and carried her from the room.

"NOOO!" the girls screamed.

Carl came to moments later, "Summer…" he whispered.

Meg raised her right hand and began to slowly close her fingers into a fist. Nothing happened. She did it again, faster.

"Ha," the Wizard said, "Your friend Darth Lizard brought me a gift-" he motioned to some guards and they carried a cage out filled with yellow lizard-looking things, "-if Ysalamirs. They repel this thing you call 'The Push.'"

"It's the Force, actually. Only Fiyero calls it the Push," Taylor clarified.

"Well, whatever it's called, you can't use it!" the Wizard grinned wickedly (the BAD wicked, not the GOOD wicked, there is a difference.), and said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go deal with Miss Summer."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Carl yelled.

"How cute," a regal female voice said from behind the curtain, "He is so protective.."

"Who are you?" Daisy demanded.

"I am Queen Regalia, also known as the Queen of Hearts," Queen Regalia said.

"THIS WOULD BE SO AWESOME… if we weren't going to die," said Brandi.

"And Carl?" Regalia's ruby lips curved into a sickening smile and she stepped closer, her long red dress swishing around her, "I'm your mother."

WAIT. WHAT?

* * *

This is Meg taking over for Elphaba.

Well, once Queen Regalia announced that she was Carl's mom all hell broke loose. I am so not kidding! Here is what happened in chronological order:

1. Carl got all red in the face and started yelling

2. Brandi passed out from all the awesome

3. Elphaba started yelling about how ridiculous this all was

4. Lane (for some reason BEYOND ME) started discussing possible baby names with Guard-Guy-One and Guard-Guy-Two

5. Fiyero started singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" as loud as he possibly could

6. Peter decided this would be a good time to make out with Taylor

7. AJ and Daisy tried to revive Brandi

8. Taylor slapped Peter for choosing a completely inappropriate time to snog

9. I grabbed the datapad from Elphaba.

"GUARDS!" Regalia yelled, pointing to Fiyero, "RESTRAIN HIM! I cannot stand his singing!"

"YOU AND ME BOTH!" Maureen yelled.

So Guard-Guy-One and Guard-Guy-Two unchained Fiyero and wrapped him in bubble wrap. (I am NOT kidding.)

"Now, everyone, QUITE!"

We shut up.

"You," Carl said in a strangled voice, "Are not my mother."

"You were adopted, weren't you?" Regalia smiled again.

"Yes but-"

"You, Carl Jacobson- or should I say Carl Heart?- are my son. And I can prove it," Regalia pulled from her pocket a blood-red orb, holding it in the palm of her hand, she pressed a button on the side with her thumb, activating it. Up from the orb popped a holographic image of a baby.

"Is that not you?" Regalia asked.

"How did you get that?"

"I took a hologram of you after you were born, then I hid you in a word parallel to mine in order to bring everything to completion. I knew that any child you had would be oh-so powerful due to the inherited magic powers you have in you. But I never realized that you would choose a woman that had so much power also in her. Good job my son," Regalia explained.

"What do you want the baby for?" Daisy asked.

"The baby is so powerful," Regalia said, "it's mother is full of that thing you call the Force, it's father had so much potential in magic."

"Summer isn't ready to have her baby yet," I pointed out, "It'll be months."

"That's what magic is for, Stormageddon," Regalia told me.

"It's Meg, actually," I informed her.

"CAN'T POP MY! CAN'T POP MY! NO YOU CAN'T POP MY BUBBLE WRAP!" Fiyero sang, "I'VE GOT TO POP SOME BUBBLES. BU-BU-BU-BUBBLE WRAP MY-MY BUBBLE WRAP! BU-BU-BU-BUBBLE WRAP MY-MY BUBBLE WRAP!"

"Shut up!" Maureen yelled.

Then, suddenly, there was a giant explosion and a huge hole was blown in the palace wall.

* * *

**WHAO! What will happen next? Anyway… I started school for, like, the first time ever yesterday. So… yeah… I was going to say I won't be posting as fast as normal, but normal isn't that fast anyway, so, yes. I'll try to post at least two or three chapters a month. Probably more. I'm not sure. Cheesecake for all who review! (Per request of Taylor, But I thought you didn't like cheesecake?)**

**Fiyero: Can't pop my, can't pop my, no you can't pop my bubble wrap! I've got to pop some bubbles!**

**Daisy: Why are you singing "Poker Face"?**

**Fiyero: IT IS THE BUBBLE WRAP SONG.**

**Carl: MY MOM IS THE QUEEN OF HEARTS?! HOW COULD YOU DO SOME THING SO HORRIBLE?!**

**Jedi Annie Scrambler: It's not that bad. Trust me, it could be waaaayyy worse!**

**Carl: Like how?!**

**JAS: Could die in, like, every other chapter.**

**Carl: That would be bad.**

**JAS: Or your true love could be stuck in a parallel world and you could have no way to get to her.**

**Carl: How could that happen?!**

**JAS: Oh, ha ha. Nothing.**

**Taylor: YOU ARE NOT TRAPPING ANYONE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE.**

**Brandi: THAT IS NOT ALLOWED.**

**JAS: Oh okay.**

**Brandi: You can kill us all, but you can't trap us in a parallel universe.**

**Taylor/Meg/Daisy: BRANDI!**

**JAS: OH! Okay, I do not own Wicked or RENT or Star Wars or anything I'm forgetting, also, Phantom/Tessa: Have you seen the video of Carly Rose Sonenclar on the X-Factor? That girl rocks! GO GILDA!  
**

**Maureen: PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	8. And now a word from our sponsors

**CHAPTER SEVEN: AND NOW A WORD FROM OUR SPONSORS**

_[Voice over with panning shots of a snow covered Narnia]_

Have you ever been on vacation in a sunny, tropical local and thought _Gee, I wish it was winter!_

Well now, you can go on vacation and still have all the comforts on winter! Just purchase a time-share from White Witch Vacation Homes!

Yes, that's right! It's winter all the time! And better yet, never Christmas!

The White Witch Vacation Homes has plenty of activities for you to enjoy! There's stone stature spotting and iced river skating and our wolf-run gym.

Listen to what our customers are saying!

_[Cut to stone stature of a fawn cowering]_

"…"

_[Cut to stone stature of a minotaur ready for action]_

"…"

_[Cut to a living beaver]_

"SHE'S EVIL! EVIL, I TELL YOU! ONLY WHEN TWO SONS OF ADAM AND TWO DAUGHTER'S OF EVE SIT AT CAIR PARAVEL WILL SPRING COME AGAIN! FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!"

**WE'RE SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOUR VIEWING EXPERIENCE BUT WE ARE HAVING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. **

…

…

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE, WE KNOW RETURN YOU TO NORMAL PAID PROGRAMING.**

_[Cut to stone stature on a beaver covering it's face]_

"…"

_[Cut to Jadis, White Witch and Ruler of Narnia]_

"White Witch Vacation Homes, they are so cool."

* * *

_[Picture of a girl eating a pizza with loud voice over]_

ARE YOU GETTING THE MOST JUICE OUT OF LIFE?

IF THIS IS YOU, THEN NO!

WHO _EATS_ PIZZA WHEN YOU CAN DRINK IT? ONLY ALL THE COOL KIDS!

_[Cut to a red head girl holding… something]_

"It's the world's most powerful portable juicer! For juicing on the gooo! Not only can you juice pizza, but you can also juice pickles!"

_[Girl takes a pickle from a boy and runs it through the juicer]_

"HEY! THAT WAS MY PICKLE!"

"I know! Your welcome! And you can also juice brownies!"

_[Girl takes a brownie from another girl and runs it through her juice]_

"What are you doing?!"

"Juicing your brownie! But it's not limited to food! OH NO! You can also juice shoes!"

_[Girl takes shoe off of boy and runs THAT through her juicer]_

"YOU JUICED MY SHOE!"

"I know! Isn't it great?"

"NO!"

"The World's Most Powerful Portable Juicer! Buy one today!"

* * *

_[Camera pans to show a sad little girl, with voice over]_

Have you ever felt UNhappy?

Or UNappreciated?

Maybe you feel UNwanted, or UNfriended?

Or perhaps you're Unpopular or UNliked!

_[Cuts to Francine Carruthers]_

Hey kids! I'm Francine Carruthers, the maker of the Incredible Return a Ba-a-all! (I love it!) and I'm here with a great new product called UNMUFFINS! (They actually work this time.)

You just eat one UNMUFFIN and you become the opposite of what you are! You become a UNversion of yourself!

_[cut to sad girl eating an UNMUFFIN]_

Now you can stop being UNhappy and instead be UNsad!

You can stop being UNgood and be UNbad!

_[Cut back to Francine Carruthers]_

So stop being UNawesome and get yourself a UNMUFFIN today!

Product of the Francine Carruthers Corporation in conjunction with the Manny Spamboni department of science and overall genius.

The Francine Carruthers Corporation is not responsible for sudden changes in beavers, weight gain, or anything else that we are not responsible for.

I'm France Carruthers and I approve this message!

* * *

_[Black screen with voice over]_

Have you ever been so mad that you wanted to kill someone with your eyes?

Ever just wanted to do them in with just one glance?

Well now you can with the INFAMOUS GLARE OF DEATH!

Just order the INFAMOUS GLARE OF DEATH for the low, low price of $19.95!

BUT WAIT!

THERE'S MORE!

Call now and recive THREE packs of the INFAMOUS GLARE OF DEATH plus you'll also get THE ICE CUBE UNFREEZER!

Every had your ice cubes too cold? Well just unfreeze them with THE ICE CUBE UNFREEZER!

YES!

THAT'S RIGHT!

If you call now you get THREE packets of the INFAMOUS GLARE OF DEATH and THE ICE CUBE UNFREEZER!

Get your INFAMOUS GLARE OF DEATH and your ICE CUBE UNFREEZER today!

(Must pay separate shipping and handling.)

* * *

**Yes. Hello. That was a strange chapter. But it's been in my plot plan for a while now. (seriously it says something like "Chapter 7= now a word from our sponsors. White Witch Vacation Homes, Powerful Portable juicer, Unmuffins, Infamous Glare of Death" except written like a list, and with weird arrows and scribbles and crossed out things.) ANY WAY****...**** Yes… I forgot what I was going to say. Yeeaahh. **

**Elphaba: What was this?! What about us?! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?**

**Meg: And I thought I was the dramatic one.**

**Brandi: I'm excited for chapter eight!**

**JAS: Would someone say the disclamer?**

**Fiyero: No.**

**JAS: WHAT? WHY NOT?!**

**Fiyero: You have not fed us in, like, three chapters!**

**JAS: Here, banana.**

**Fiyero: WHAT? I wanted bubble wrap!**

**Carl: Bubble wrap is not food!**

**Fiyero: SO?**

**Daisy: Jedi Annie Scrambler does not own Wicked, Rent, Narnia or anything else that I've failed to mention.**

**Taylor: Why do we even need a disclaimer here? It was just adds!**

**JAS: You always need a disclaimer.**

**Brandi: but you forget it a lot.**

**Maureen: Cheesecake for Taylor, Brandi, Daisy, and Tessa!**

**Meg: Bananas for all who review!**


	9. What Brandi's Been Waiting For

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE ONE BRANDI HAS BEEN WAITING FOR**

THEN, SUDDENLY, THERE WAS A GIANT NOISE AND THE WALL EXPLODED!

(This is Meg, by the way)

BITS OF ROCK (okay, chunks of rock) FLEW EVERYWHERE! WE WERE SHOWERED IN DUST AND WALL-JUICE AND STUFF. (They were large chunks of rock. It hurt, but we weren't bothered by that.)

THEN! WHEN THE DUST CLEARED, WE COULD SEE TWO BEINGS- NO WAIT THREE- STANDING IN THE HOLE IN THE WALL.

One was a lady who looked just like Brandi's mom. The second was a boy (guy, dude, whatever) who was really cute. And the third was bear- not a real bear, a stuffed animal bear- that was sitting on the boy's shoulder.

"MOM?!" Brandi shrieked.

"Mom?!" everyone else demanded.

Because, yeah, it was Brandi's mom wearing some sort of battle outfit.

The Queen of Hearts, from her place lying on the ground, pointed her scepter at Brandi's mom, "You…" she hissed.

"Brandi," her mom said, ignoring the Queen, "There is something I need to tell you."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm really Alice Linden,"

"What? Who's Alice Linden?" Brandi demanded.

"The one who plagued my great Land of Wonder and defeated my Jabberwocky so many years ago when she was just a little girl!" the Queen of Hearts yelled.

"Yeah," Brandi's mom, Alice Linden nodded.

"Whoa, you're THEE ALICE?!" Brandi cried.

"Who am I related to?" I asked, "Can it be Red Ridinghood?"

"But wait," Taylor said, ignoring me, "Carl is the Queen of Heart's son and Brandi is Alice's daughter, so that makes them, like, enemies."

"She," Carl said, "is not my mother."

"Who are you?" Daisy asked the boy and the bear.

"I AM SUPER BUDDY!" the bear yelled, jumping on to my shoulder.

"Oh joy, Buddy, you're here," I muttered.

"YES! YES I AM!"

"And I am Prince Tony of Wonderland, son of the White Queen," the boy said in an Irish accent, kissing Brandi's hand, "and I forever pledge my loyalty to the daughter of Wonderland's finest heroine."

"WHY ARE YOU ALL RELATED TO RANDOM FICTIONAL PEOPLE?!" Maureen yelled.

"So says the fictional lady," I mumbled.

"OMG," Fiyero yelled, "THAT BEAR IS ATTACKING MY FAAACCCEEEE!"

"Buddy," I pulled the bear off of Fiyero's face, "please don't eat his face."

"He had jam on his chin," Buddy said.

"That doesn't matter!"

"Can I see the datapad?" Fiyero asked as Prince Tony took the bubble wrap off of him.

"Sure."

* * *

Okay, so YO. This is Fiyero in da… blown up palace! Fo shizzle and what have you.

After Meg handed me a datapad the Queen of Hearts (read, Carl's mom!) took off and since Prince Tony and Alice (read, Brandi's mom!) had finished removing all the chains and bubble wrap and stuff, Meg Lane Buddy and Maureen ran after her.

"We'll get the Queen!" Meg yelled before she turned the corner, "You save Summer!"

"Yes sir!" I called, "Onward! To save Summer!"

"Who's Summer?" Alice asked Brandi.

"She's Taylor and Meg's dance teacher," Brandi said, "Carl's her husband."

"But Carl is the son of my mortal enemy!" Alice said as we all ran to find Summer.

"She is NOT MY MOTHER!" Carl, who was ahead of everyone in the charge, yelled.

"But Carl's good," Daisy said, "and he just found out that the Queen of Hearts is his mother."

"NOT MY MOM!"

"Which way now?" Peter asked as we reached a fork in the hallways.

"This way!" Carl yelled and we were off again.

* * *

Meg again. So while Fiyero and Brandi and Daisy and Taylor and Prince Tony and AJ and Peter and Alice/Brandi's Mom and Elphaba and everyone else ran around looking for Summer, Lane, Buddy, Maureen and I chased after the Queen of Hearts.

That would have been such an awesome movie. Think about it, a girl, her boyfriend, a bi performer and a spastic bear chasing after the QUEEN OF HEARTS!

ANYWAY.

The Queen fled into another giant chamber and tried to shut the door, but Lane and I used the Force to hold it open.

"Darn your Push!" the queen yelled.

"IT'S THE FORCE! WHY DOES NO ONE GET THAT?"

But then we saw was the Queen was standing in front of.

"Holy meat cakes," Buddy said.

"Feel the power of the all-mighty Jabberwocky!" Queen Regalia yelled as the giant beast swooped down and tried to breath fire at us.

Never thought I'd say this but, Thank Goodness For Maureen Johnson.

She raised both arms in lightning speed and used the Force to create an energy field that blocked the flame.

The Jabberwocky was a huge beast, with a long round-ish body and an even-longer neck that had the ugliest head attached to the end. It had talons like swords and toe-nails like dinner knives. It's switching tail was tearing down the tapestries in the chamber left and right. It's wings created mighty gusts of wind and its breath was completely rancid.

"Let's split up gang!" Buddy yelled.

I ran directly at the Jabberwocky, under it really, while Lane ran right and Maureen darted left. We had our lightsabers out in seconds.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE GREAT JABBERWOCKY!" the Queen yelled.

"Like meat!" Buddy yelled, trying to distract the Jabberwocky who seemed to have a taste in bear.

Lane made a swipe at the Jabberwocky's left leg, missing completely as the beast took flight again.

The Jabberwocky dodged as I threw spears (that had been hanging on the walls) at him.

At least I think the Jabberwocky was a him. We couldn't really tell.

Anyway, Maureen managed to chop off the tip of the Jabberwocky's tail as it sailed past her head. I blocked blows from the talons. Lane cried out and I turned, the Jabberwocky had struck Lane's arm, knocking his lightsaber from his hand and cutting a gash in his arm.

Queen Regalia laughed and disappeared out a back door.

"AAHHGG!" he cried.

"LANE!" I cried.

"I'm… okay, I'm okay!" he said Force-pulling his lightsaber into his other hand. We resumed the fight.

* * *

YO YO YO. Fiyero here! So while Lane, Meg, Maureen, and Buddy fought the Jabbererwoker, The rest of us were running down halls looking for where the Wizard took Summer.

"Which way?" Daisy asked, looking at Carl.

"I… I don't know, I can't feel her anymore," he cradled his head in his hands.

"I can- oh my gosh- I can see her!" Taylor cried, closing her eyes.

"WHAT?" Carl all but yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, She's in a big room with the Wizard and Morrible, and Morrible is standing over her with a magic wand and she's-" Taylor's eyes snapped open, "Oh my gosh. They're trying to steal her baby. THIS WAY!"

* * *

**AAAAHHHHH! OH NO! What will happen? Who knows! (Okay, I do, but whatever.)(Actually, it think a few more people know too.) ANYWAY. Phantom, I wanted to tell you, I got this book on CD from the library: Dork Diaries 4… I think it was. Anyway, I normally wouldn't read that book other than the fact that the person narrating the audio book it JENNI BARBER! It's really fun listening to her read it!**

**Maureen: OMG. WE ARE GOING TO DIE!**

**Meg: No we're not.**

**Buddy: YES WE ARE.**

**Fiyero: AAAHHH SCARY BEAR!**

**Taylor: Shut up.**

**JAS: Um guys?**

**Brandi: I CAN'T BELIEVE ALICE IN WONDERLAND IS MY MOM!**

**JAS: Hey, guys?!**

**Prince Tony: Your eyes shine like diamond in the sky, my dear Brandi.**

**JAS: HELLO? GUYS?!**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**JAS: Would you please do the disclaimer and stuff?**

**Elphaba: Jedi Annie Scrambler does not own Wicked, Alice in Wonderland, Star Wars, RENT, or anything else I've failed to mention.**

**Daisy: Pickles for all who review! Wait… what?**

**Fiyero: Pickles? Ew.**

**Buddy: NO PICKLES! WE SHALL HAVE MEAT!**


	10. Chapter Nine is Short but Important

**CHAPTER NINE: WHERE WE RESCUE SUMMER**

Taylor pointed out the way to Summer, it was down a long strait hall that seemed to go on forever. We all ran down the hall, pulling out our lightsticks and turning them on.

"AH HA HA! Yay for lightsticks!" I yelled.

"LIGHTSABERS!" Daisy, Peter, Brandi, Taylor, and AJ corrected. Loudly.

"That is a magnificent sword you have there, Miss Brandi," Prince Tony said, taking out his own plain, metal sword.

"Thanks and it's just Brandi," Brandi said, slashing a tapestry as she ran.

"HE-YAA!" the Push users yelled as we approached the giant double doors into the room where Taylor had said Summer was.

The doors flew open with an impressive _BANG! CRASH!_ And we gasped. Inside, Summer was lying unconscious on a table and Fish Face, Madame Morrible was holding a crying baby!

"NO!" Carl yelled, and rushed forward, lightsaber arched.

But Morrible simply handed the baby to the Wizard and blocked Carl's attack with the flick of her wrist.

"Carl!" Elphaba yelled, "Help me with Summer! You too Alice!"

Taylor and Peter, Daisy and AJ- lightsabers drawn- stepped up to Morrible and Regalia, "We've got these two!" Daisy cried.

Then they launch into an epic fight, lightsabers and the Push against magic! It was CRA-A-AZY!

Brandi slunk off to one side, "Ha! Tony- can I call you Tony?- look at this! This must be the Wizard's spell book!"

She pointed at the Grimmerie, then said, "Help me stick it in my bag! It's really heavy!"

"IT'S TOO LATE!" The wizard yelled at Carl/Elphaba/Alice who were trying to wake Summer up, "We have stolen not only her child! But all he memories! She is nothing anymore!"

"SHUT UP," Morrible and Regalia yelled.

Taylor spun right and sent a furry of Push energy and Morrible. She dodged it nimbly, which is weird for someone so old and fat. Daisy tried to slice Regalia in half, but the woman blocked that blow with her scepter. AJ tried to jump her from behind, but she blocked that too! Peter and Taylor, meanwhile, were attempting to use their combined Push power to push Morrible away. She just laughed- quite evilly, might I add- and said, "You don't understand, you're just prolonging your emanate deaths! THE VIOLET DAGGER WILL PREVAIL! We have already won! THE VIOLET DAGGER WILL PREVAIL!"

"NEVER!" Peter yelled.

"Madame Morrible! Your Highness!" the Wizard called from- IN HIS SPACE SHIP?! WHAT?! "We must make haste! Their power is too strong! We shall meet with the woman in white and Darth Lizard to deliver the child! I have set the self-destruct codes!"

Then Morrible and Queen Regalia BACK FLIPPED USING THEIR MAGIC to the SPACE SHIP that the WIZARD WAS STANDING IN and FLEW AWAY!

WHAT?!

I turned and looked at everyone else. Carl was holding the still comatose Summer in his arms. Both Alice and Elphaba hovered around them. Taylor was holding Peter's hand. AJ was helping Daisy off the ground where she'd fallen. Prince Tony was making out with Brandi- WAIT WHAT?

Before anyone else could notice this, Lane, Meg, Maureen, and Buddy ran in.

"We defeated the Jabberwocky!" Meg cried happily, then cried, "OH NO! What happened to Summer!? Is she okay?!"

"She's alive," Elphaba said putting a hand on her shoulder, "But the Dagger has her baby."

"NO!"

"We have to get out of here," Alice said, looking around, "The Wizard said something about self-destruct patterns!"

"This way!" Lane called, already down the hall with Meg, "There's a passage out this way!"

* * *

**Okay. So. Short chapter. Yeah. But a double posty! Yay!**

**Summer: AM I GOING TO DIE?**

**JAS: Um. No. why are you talking?! GO BE IN A COMA AGAIN! This is not allowed!**

**Maureen: I suppose you want me to say the disclamer.**

**JAS: Yeah, that's be nice. Please and thank you.**

**Maureen: Well I'm not.**

**JAS: WHAT? Why?!**

**Maureen: Because I didn't have any lines!**

**JAS: You are not serious.**

**Maureen: Yes, yes I am.**

**JAS: UGH.**

**Taylor: Jedi Annie Scrambler doesn't own Wicked, RENT, Star Wars, Alice in Wonderland, or anything else that she… doesn't own.**

**Brandi: The last food offer still holds, pickles for those who review. And Nachos for those who review BOTH CHAPTERS.**

**JAS: Reviewing both chapters is good. Very good.**


	11. THE LAST CHAPTER!

**CHAPTER TEN: THE LAST CHAPTER**

We were running through the place, but not very fast. This was because Carl couldn't run both quickly and safely while he was carrying Summer.

JUST THEN, THE WHOLE BUILDING STARTED TO SHAKE!

"Ohmygosh!" cried Taylor.

"This way!" Elphaba yelled and we ran down yet another hall. Which lead to a giant, gaping hole in the wall.

"C'mon!" Alice- Brandi's Mom- cried and climbed through the hole, "Hand Summer to me."

Carl did, then climbed through himself taking his wife back in his arms. The guys climbed through next and helped us girls through.

"RUN! THE BUILDING'S GOING TO EMPLODE!" Maureen yelled.

"IMplode!" Elphaba corrected.

"IMPLODE!"

We were a good distance away from the place when it actually imploded, and we stopped and turned to watch.

"Holy Shiz," Fiyero muttered, awestruck for once.

"We need to keep going," Alice said, "Into the woods."

"We need to find Morrible!" Brandi said.

"Yeah," agreed Daisy.

"They have Summer's baby!" Taylor added.

"And Lizzie," I said, "Only she could be so evil. This has to be her plan!"

"Good," Alice said, "I'm glad you feel that way, but we need to get you out of Oz, it's not safe here anymore. Morrible and the Wizard will be back, no doubt blaming you for the place."

We walked for a while in silence, following Alice, until we came to a giant wishing well.

"OH COOL!" us girl cried and leaned over the side to look in it. I mean, how many times do you see a real wishing well?!

"I must explain," said Alice, "Before you go."

"Go?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes, Prince Tony and I are from Wonderland," Alice said, "Prince Tony is the son of the White Queen Gwen. But the Queen of Hearts, Regalia, has taken over the country. Thankfully, since she joined the Violet Dagger, she has been away and the resistance has taken control again. But that's irrelevant. What's relevant now are the portals."

"Portals?" I cried.

"Yes, there are portals all over all the worlds, I believe you girls found one in the Triangle."

"The Triangle? You mean there's a portal by the candy island?" Brandi asked.

"OMG, I bet that's why we crashed on the Millennium Falcon!" Taylor said.

"Yes, that's a portal, there are others in space, I believe you found one that leads here."

"Are there portals to alternate universes?!" I cried.

"We don't know that ye-"

"Oh DARN."

"As I was saying, there are a lot of portals, and this is one of them."

"Really?" Carl asked, "Where does it go?"

"Back to your world," Alice said, "We think that's where the Violet Dagger would be heading. It would be a perfect place for their leader to hide."

"Who's their leader?" Daisy asked.

"We don't know yet," Prince Tony said, in his accent, "We have intercepted messages but they only refer to her at 'The Woman in White.'"

"That's what the Wizard said!" Taylor cried.

"We think this Woman in White is hiding in your world, it would be the best place of a mighty sorceress to hide," Price Tony added.

"Well, let's go!" I said, "Morrible, Regalia and the Wizard are probably on earth by now, what with all the screwy time zones and whatever! Allons-y! Let's go!"

"Um, guys," Elphaba said then, "We need to talk to you."

"We're not coming with you," Fiyero added.

"WHAT?" Buddy yelled, "NOT COMING?!"

"Yeah," Elphaba said, "There's a big mess back in the Emerald City that needs to be straightened out. Maybe we can take control before the Wizard and Morrible get back. I need to help my country."

"And I need to help Fae," Fiyero said, "But we still have our datapads so we can still talk to you from time to time."

"Well," I said, sad now, "I guess this is goodbye."

"For now," Elphaba said.

"Yet us know what happens," Fiyero added, "And tell us when Summer wakes up."

"We will," Carl nodded, "Thank you for all of your help."

We hugged good bye then Prince Tony said, "I'm going with them, Alice,"

"Alright,"

"You're not coming too mom?" Brandi cried.

"No, I need to go back to Wonderland and help the resistance."

"Ready?" I asked, standing on the edge of the well and holding Lane's hand.

"Ready," he said.

And we jumped.

* * *

**EPILOG: **_**Next Time in Confusion and Dancing 4: Journey to NYC…**_

_"Oh my gosh," Taylor said looking around, "We're in Times Square!"_

_"We need to help her," Lane said in reference to Summer who was still unconscious from her encounter with the Wizard and Morrible, Carl was holding her, "We need to take her… somewhere!"_

_"What are we going to do?" Brandi said__._

_I looked to the sky and yelled, "HEY YOU GUUUYYYSSS!"_

* * *

**OMG. That's the last chapter! AAAHHHH! A big thank you to MRose/Daisy, LRose/Brandi, Taylor, and TheElectricPhanton for reviewing and reading and everything! The next one is going to be CA-RAZY! I can't belive we started this a little over a year ago! Anyway, I don't own Wicked, RENT, Star Wars, Alice in Wonderland, or anything else I've failed to mention. Nachos/Pickles/cheesecake/random candy for everyone! **

**Be on the lookout for **_**Confusion and Dancing 4: Journey to NYC**_** which will be in in The Electric Company 2009 section!**

**And as always, please review! Jedi Annie Scrambler**


End file.
